Special DNA (trilogy)
by TREYnME
Summary: A change in Max will send ripples throught her loved ones. ([HTTT] -added 3-9-02 Chapter 7) complete
1. The secret

Rated PG-13 for language.  
  
Note: This is a semi-crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Dark Angel. What's a semi-crossover, you ask? Well to get an understanding, this story has Dragon Ball Z ideas, but with Dark Angel characters. You'll see as you read.  
  
  
  
  
Angered Souls: Hidden Rage  
  
Everyone has secrets. Right? Logan found mine to be Project Manticore. I found his to be Eyes Only. But mine was just a cover. A blanket, protecting a darker secret. One that even Lydecker hasn't a clue about. Hell, I didn't even really know about it till a few months after my...our escape. I realized that it had been since I was made. I wonder now, why am I the only one like this. Was it my creators' idea for this? I don't have a clue. Yet I must struggle each day to keep this secret.....  
  
I am at Logans, yet again. Lately, though, he's allowed me to play chess on his computer. Guess he's gotten tired of losing. He's sitting next to me, shocked again. I've beaten the computer for the fifth time in a row.   
  
"That was one of the hardest version of chess I could find, Max." He spoke dumfoundedly.  
  
I shrug, "Sorry." I turn away from the computer, "Why don't you play a few games?"  
  
He shakes his head, "Maybe later." He shifts over to sit in front of the computer, shutting down the game and bringing up his files. Hmph, something he can win at, I muse.  
  
I look at my watch. "I'm gonna be late." He says bye knowing where I going.  
  
  
I enter Jam pony 20 minutes past eight.  
  
"Another hold up, Max?" Normal shouts at me as I enter.  
  
"Yeah." I walk away, only offering that word. That made him glare at me, but he said nothing else. Smart man, knows when to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Where you been, Boo?" Cindy chimes up to me, her usual greeting.  
  
"Outside." I smile at her, a sly smile. She doesn't smile back, but gives me her 'yeah right' look.  
  
"We going to Crash tonite. They're having a pool tournament. Maybe we could scam a few bucks on the side."  
  
I nodd. "Count me in." We both move to the couch. Sketchy moves over a cushion to let Cindy sit, while I move to the armrest on his other side.  
  
"You guys talkin bout the tournament at Crash?" Sketchy glances to Cindy then to me.  
  
"Yes, we are." Cindy answers. Sketchy nods, saying he'll be going too.  
  
I then notice that Normal deliberately hands us three packages, muttering something about giving us something worthwhile to do. I swear I could just smack the guy, but I need the work. Our little meeting on the couch is broken up as we attempt to do our jobs.  
  
  
  
Later that night, after winning easily at Crash, I head over to Logans. I stop at the entrance to the building. Something doesn't feel right. I shift into stealth mode and make my way to his penthouse. I reach the door....only to find that there is no door.  
  
I hear a rustling and shift my head to the left. Logan has knocked over some books as he tried to stand. I went over to aide him.   
  
"Leave. Get out. Do it now." He managed to spit at me. I shake my head in refusal.  
  
Suddenly I am plucked away from him. I noticed that he gets plucked away from me as well. They ask me a question, and when I don't answer I am struck across the face. My vision blurs for an instant. When I regain focus I notice that Logan is enduring another round of pummeling. A voice asks me the question again, and this time I hear it.  
  
"Where is Max Guevera?" I suddenly realize who our attackers are. More from the Red Series. I chuckle to myself as I realize certain things--facts, that strike me as funny.  
  
They are still after me. Though they don't know that I am Max. They also seemingly don't know that their mission to find me was faulty. What they believed in, was not true. But these guys don't know. How could they? The truth died with the original team sent to capture me. It was never able to reach home base.  
  
Logans yelp of pain, brings me out of my thoughts. My eyes look at him, beaten, battered and left on the floor for dead. They continue to kick his lifeless body and start to laugh. It's me they wanted, so why Logan? WHY?  
  
I can feel it. Swelling within me, growing. Anger-my secret. My eyes snap to them and to their raised fists. Raised fists that never will get to strike it's victim. And I take pleasure watching them realize that they had Max, and didn't know till now.  
  
My face shows my anger, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!" I scream, catching their attention.  
  
They face me, prepared for the fight. One charges toward me, I stand there seething with anger, unmoving. He swings his fist back, then flings it toward me. To his surprise, my hand snaps up and stops his moving fist dead on the spot. I look him in the eye as a twist his arm to an unthinkable position. His eyes drop to his arm, then up to me and he backs away. I believe I have now triggered emotion in these once lifeless beings.  
  
The other two move to avenge their partner. They both leap at me, but I dodge one and plant my leg hard into the other. They both crumble. Logan, meanwhile has been given enough time to regain consciousness, and is now watching me in horror.  
  
I move to pick up one of the crumbled Reds; with incredible strength his feet are now dangling as bring him up to my eye level. As he gazes deep into my eyes, he has no choice but to see the hatred that has filled them. He shakes with fear. As I slam him to the floor, his neck snaps.....instant death. One down, two to go.  
  
The other one rises from the floor and holds a gun out to me. I stare him down and move a step toward him. He begins to fire, and I stealthily and successfully catch each bullet with my hand. I raise my hand to eye level and open it, letting the bullets fall uselessly to the ground.  
  
By this time, Logan has backed away to the corner, pushing himself away from the danger and from me. I don't seem to care, or notice him. As the last of the bullets hits the ground, I have taken that hand, formed a fist, and sent it right through the second Red.  
  
No smile crosses my face as I turn to the last one. He backs away from me, holding his arm, and shaking his head. I have turned the Reds into sissies. Though, I have no time to gloat right now. Anger has blinded me.  
  
"Go." I bellow. "Tell the others what you have seen." He bolts out of the building. If others come, after hearing this message, I'll be ready.  
  
I remain standing, remain watching the now empty doorway.   
  
"Max??" I hear the scared, shaky voice, calling to me. It's Logan. I hear the fear.  
  
My back is to him, so I turn my head and look over my shoulder. He seemingly shuts up and shys away. I realize that he has witnessed my brutal attacks against the Reds.  
  
I look up and notice that I'm under the skylight...and it's open. I know I can't talk to or acknowledge Logan, not until I've managed to calm down. Instead, I leap up through the skylight, with Logan shouting after me.   
  
  
I'm much calmer now. It's an hour later, though I'm still on the roof. After getting calm, I began to ponder how to tell this to Logan.  
  
I notice him standing there looking at me. After a few minutes, I look at him.  
  
"Max?" He is unsure of me. I stand, facing him. My expression is normal, not the angered one I held previously. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
I motioned for him to seat himself next to me, he does.  
  
"There is something you should know." I speak softly, feeling slightly drained after using so much energy.  
  
"You just kicked the shit out of those Reds. How?" He looks at me questioningly.  
  
I shrug, "I was created to become extremely powerful when angered. I was told about it when I was young. A scientist took me aside and secretly let me in on what he had done. Though I didn't really understand it, until a few months after the escape."  
  
He perked his eyes up at me, "Secretly told you? Lydecker doesn't know?"  
  
"No. He never understood why I was always better than everyone else. Though I was terrified at this. It's like a transformation; I feel nothing, become blinded, and act emotionless...well except for anger and hatred. The first time I experienced this, I felt like I was a monster."  
  
"Is that what you felt like against them?"  
  
"When I saw their continual abuse of your lifeless body.....I just lost control. My already enhanced abilities get even more enhanced, and I became unstoppable."  
  
He moved on to another question, "Why did you flee?"  
  
I paused, looked at him, knowing why he had asked that, "I knew you'd have questions. I couldn't answer them while at the peak of my anger. It's best that I calm down before engaging in conversational situations."  
  
He nodded, completely understanding, "So I take it, when you're at your....peak.....all you want to do is kick ass?"  
  
I laugh at his question, "This time, it was directed at saving you."  
  
He joined in on my laughter, but stopped when I stopped. I stand up, "Look I'm going back in to rest. I have completely drained myself."  
  
He follows me back inside, offering to make me something to nourish myself with. I accept, noting that I don't want a lot.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at Manticore, Lydecker confronts the scientist that created Max.  
  
Lydecker slams him against the wall, holding a gun to his gut, "Tell me, what was it that you did to Max?"  
  
The scientist shakes his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly the man screams out in pain. Lydecker had taken the gun across the scientists face, which was bleeding now.  
  
"Tell me!!" Lydecker commanded a second time.  
  
When Lydecker raised the gun again, the scientist flinched and spilled, "She was made to gain strength from anger. To reach a state where she becomes unstoppable and void of any emotion. Concentrating only on what had angered her to begin with."  
  
Lydecker smiled and released his grip on the man. The scientist sighed in relief, but then gasped as Lydecker shot him, "Thank you for cooperating."   
  
Lydecker returned to his office as if nothing had happened. With his new knowledge, he replayed all the events of importance in his mind.   
  
Young Max becoming more defiant during 'punishment sessions'. Young Max being screamed at by her handler, then being sent through to the training exercises. Lydecker chuckled remembering that time. Max had made Zack look like a sissy.  
  
He then shook his thoughts away, now fully understanding Max. He instantly developed a plan. He joined Manticore in hopes of having the soldier of his dreams created. He silently 'thanked' the now dead scientist for giving him that soldier.  
  
  
  
* sighs * There goes my secret........  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued   



	2. Temper Tantrums

Rated PG-13 for language.  
  
Note: If the characters seem out of sync to how they should act, do not be alarmed. This is my opinion of how things would go IF Max's flaw was her anger, not seizures. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Angered Souls: Hidden Rage  
Part II: Temper Tantrums  
  
I awake the next morning at Logan's. I spend a few seconds wondering why I'm here. Then I remember last night. Destroying the enemy and then explaining the event to Logan.  
  
I get up and find him in the kitchen. "Thought you'd might want breakfast." He smiles when he sees me.  
  
I sit at the counter and nod. "I'm suddenly extremely hungry." I note.  
  
"Good, because I really made a lot here." He comes over to me with a plate.  
  
I gaze at the selection; scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast....your basic, everyday breakfast.   
  
I begin to devour my breakfast. After a while, Logan interrupts, "Hey, remember to breath." He jokingly throws at me, but by that time I've had my fill. I push my plate away and sit back.  
  
"Thank you, Logan." I then help him clear the dishes.  
  
"Well, now.....it's such a lovely Saturday. What are we going to do about it?"   
  
"Being that rainy Seattle has gotten a break in weather, how bout we raid the town?" I offer to him.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." He dries his hands then we move to another room to find something to use in our outside activity.  
  
While I'm searching one part of the room, Logan searches the other. I soon notice that he has stopped and is now watching me.  
  
And I know what he's thinking. He is suddenly unsure of how to act around me. I can sense that, I don't need to look at him to know. I can only guess that he stands there wondering if any of his actions will set me off. I stand up and look at him and he instantly sheepishly turns away, acting busy.  
  
I stride over to him and take his hand, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Logan." I shake my head at him, "It's only based from strong emotion. A little error you'll do, won't anger me."  
  
He nods but I continue to explain it, to make it clear to him, "Take last night, for instance. Being forced to watch them beat you, made me aware of how helpless I was as they held me back. The wanting to do something, to save you, grew strong. Then I snapped, lost control.....and, well, you know the rest."  
  
He surprised me when he hugged me. He then pulled back, "When I heard you scream, I thought that they killed you. I opened my eyes to find you standing there....with this look on your face......and it scared the hell out of me."  
  
I tilt my head and add, "Yeah....me too." Then I stand up, "C'mon, lets get out of here."  
  
  
Two men now know my secret. Though I'm only aware of one. I had shown him and had told him. I am quite relieved to have Logan know. Now I'll have someone to let me know if I'm going to far, if I'm getting carried away. But now I have someone that I will unconsciously defend. I am unaware that this could be trouble. That anyone, who dares try to hurt Logan, will taste my wrath. And being Eyes Only, there are a lot out there.  
  
  
We are at the park, playing Frisbee now. We laugh at our attempts to catch the Frisbee in new ways, each of us trying to outdo the other. I laugh even harder when Logan moves to catch my throw, but stops and watches as the Frisbee lands in fresh dog manure.  
  
He carefully retrieves it, then motions to me that he's going to go clean it. He leaves me and searches for the restroom. Minutes pass, and he returns, only to find me surrounded by a small group of boys, looking to hit on me. Annoying me is more like it. Their incessant bantering grows on my nerves.   
  
Logan moves in to intercept my concentration of growing anger. He breaks the crowd up, and they leave shouting a few obscenities at Logan before losing interest.  
  
We sit on our picnic blanket and he attempts to lighten my mood, "I got the Frisbee cleaned." He chuckles slightly.  
  
I look at it and nod, then return my stare back at the blanket.  
  
He turns serious as well, "How long does it take you to level back down?"  
  
I shrug, "Depends."  
  
"Does everything piss you off?"  
  
That makes me laugh, "No." I shake my head, "There are some things that trigger me easily, then there are some that draw it out slowly and suspenseful."  
  
  
I close my eyes and remember a time as a child. A time when I was locked into solitary as punishment for beating the snot out of one of our handlers. It was his fault. He should've known not to tie Brin to the wall. We were lined up and forced to watch Brin's punishment. "Let this be a lesson to you all." They scolded at us. We had failed earlier at a mission that had been designed to challenge us to our limits. Missions that we'd been expected to successfully complete. No one expected to account for Brin having a seizure at the most delicate of times. Now we would pay the price.  
  
During her punishment, she stood there and took those whippings. We could all tell how badly she was fighting back tears. We dared not to move, for we'd knew that we would be next then.   
  
So there I was, standing there. Tick. Brin was whipped again. Tick. Another handler had come in and was pacing our line addressing us as a group, about what we done wrong. Tick. Each time Brin was whipped, I'd cringe inside. Helpless...   
  
Boom! Helpless no more. I screamed. All eyes were on me. I moved out of line, and charged toward the handler with the whip. "Leave her alone." I cried out angrily. All those who tried to intercept me were met with the floor.   
  
I had reached the one with the whip, and I ripped it out of his hands. Lydecker, my siblings and all else watched as I gripped the man's neck with my free hand, bringing him to his knees. Seven years old and merciless killing a man twice my size...six times my age.  
  
I released my grip upon hearing the scientist beckon me to do so. The handler fell to the ground to catch his breath. The scientist convinced Lydecker to take me and study me.  
That was OK'd, but first I'd have to spend time in solitary.  
  
  
I opened my eyes to Logan calling my name, "Max? Are you ready to go?"  
  
I stand up and nod, "Yeah." We each begin to gather up our things and head toward the car. Soon we were all ready and packed up to go.   
  
  
  
  
Zack slunk next to a tree opposite the field that Max and Logan had been. He had watched the scenario with the group of boys. He had watched Max closely, noticing her expression. He watched as the two climbed into Logans car. He knew where they headed. And he left his spot to go to the same place.  
  
When Zack reached the building first, he noted that they must have taken the long way home. So he decided to break into Logans home. He really didn't want to bother confronting Logan. Max was all he was here for.   
  
Eventually, Max and Logan returned.   
  
I had come in laughing at a joke Logan had told. I exclaim to him that I'm heading to the guestroom, the room that I sleep in when I crash here. He nods ok and begins to put our picnic things away.  
  
I enter the room and crash onto the bed, and begin to rub tiredly on my face. That's when I notice....feel....a presence in the room with me. I shoot up to a sitting position and find Zack standing in front of me.  
  
I move my mouth to protest his presence, but he signals to remain quiet. And I do.  
  
Instead, he sits next to me, smiles and speaks, "Hi, Max."  
  
I look at him, totally shocked by his new greeting. Must be a new tactic, he must be trying to throw me off.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He continues. I know what he's talking about.  
  
"I'm fine." I reply.  
  
He then shocks me even more when he hugs me. After he releases me, he speaks again, "Well that's good."  
  
There is silence. He must be contemplating on whether to say it outright or to let me say it. I shake my head, "It's ok, Zack. I'm not afraid to talk about it."  
  
He looks at me, "Not here."  
  
I interrupt, "Logan knows."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I kinda lost control last nite. When some guys came around and caused some trouble."  
  
"You risked exposure, and now you've got a tactical disadvantage."  
  
I smile. Back to his old self. I figured he couldn't hold this 'new' self for long.  
  
He looks at me completely baffled that I'm smiling.  
  
"Zack. Just drop it ok?" I lean over and kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the room.  
  
  
  
Lydecker has rallied some of his best men and is now heading to Seattle. Just wait Max, just wait. Soon, you will be able to show the world, just what exactly you can do. I thought that Zack, with his superior leading skills, would be my perfect soldier. But it's you, Max. You're my perfect soldier. And with you at my side, we will rule the world!!  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  
  
  



	3. Push the Temper

Rated PG-13 for language.  
  
Note: If the characters seem out of sync to how they should act, do not be alarmed. This is my opinion of how things would go IF Max's flaw was her anger, not seizures. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Angered Souls: Hidden Rage  
Part III: Push the Temper  
  
  
  
Later that day, we were found at an empty warehouse. The same warehouse were Zack and I held Lydecker, while we questioned him on Brins' whereabouts.  
  
Zack had requested that we should do a little sparring against each other. It was a spontaneous action when we both expressed how we missed doing it when we were younger.  
  
We had already been pretty much into it, and to Logan, we looked evenly matched. Kick for kick, punch for punch, we blocked each other's advances. Though, I felt no anger surge yet.   
  
Zack successfully flipped me, but I managed to swiftly return to my feet. I duck in time to avoid a follow-up punch. I then leap at him, tackling him to the ground, but he throws me off and I roll away.   
  
When I stand yet again, we pause in the fight to survey each other. We had just finished the phase of battle that was taught to us. Test out your opponent to calculate weakness. I smiled back at Zack, knowing he was thinking the same thing.  
  
Zack moved first. Grabbing me into a headlock, I struggled 'helplessly' to make him believe he had the upper hand. I felt him smugly loosen his grip. Big mistake. I grab his arm, and launch him over my shoulder. He didn't cry out upon smacking the floor. He's too strong to succumb to that. Instead he rolled onto his stomach, to grab my left leg to bring me down to his level.  
  
I react by flipping myself into the air, causing him to loose his grip. I land on the opposite side of him, on my knees. He was able to follow my movements, and met my eyes. He sees my serious expression and he nods at me in approval, saying that training was over.   
  
Logan walked over to us as I helped Zack to his feet. He patted at his clothing to remove some of the mustiness off of him.   
  
"Interesting battle." Logan spoke first.  
  
Zack shrugged, "We could've went on, but Max wouldn't be able to remain controlled."  
  
I didn't say anything to his subtle mentioning that I was starting to rise. If we went on, I would've surged, easily making Zack succumb to being a wimp.  
  
Suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown into our area, and it exploded. Smoke was everywhere, filling the vacious warehouse. Even with our eyesight, Zack and I became blinded. We both knew to remain quiet and still to keep our location hidden as well.  
  
But, upon hearing a small slight muffled whimper sound either like Zack or Logan. I moved a step toward them. I was only met with rough hands knocking me unconscious.  
  
  
  
Hours later, Zack and Logan woke. Zack got to his feet, then helped Logan. When both men were standing, both eyes sought out Max. Logan glanced to Zack, and saw concern and worry written all over his face.  
  
"This is not good." Zack stated heavily.  
  
"Maybe she's outside."  
  
Zack turned a glare toward Logan, "No way. Something's not right here." He walked over to the used smoke bomb. "Someone found her."   
  
"Who?"  
  
Zack shook his head, Are you purposely playing stupid, Logan? Then he answered, "Lydecker."  
  
Logan shook his head, "He doesn't know she's here. Last he knows, was her fleeing this dump of a town."  
  
"Ok, then. What's your guess?" Zack stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, the other night another group of enhanced humans jumped us. They were called the Red Series."  
  
Logan was furious when Zack botched his idea. Zack was so sure that this had Lydecker written all over it. "We should keep our optional villains open, Zack."   
  
Zack turned away, "Whatever. You go after your villains, I'm going for mine." And left.  
  
  
  
In some other section of Seattle, was another empty warehouse. Well, not so empty now that it was occupied. I groggily woke to figure and see that I was chained to a wall. In my seated position, I watched as armed men entered the facility. They created an aisle for another man to walk through. Inside, I sighed in relief to myself that it wasn't Lydecker.  
  
But soon this man showed that he had Lydeckers' evilness. He came over to me, gloated at my capture, then codly explained to me that I would now watch a video. Before I could offer a nasty remark to him, the video shot on. It was one hour straight of butterflies in the field. I watched intensly, expecting something to happen.   
  
What I didn't know was that I fell for their little trap. When the video ended, my head was filled with all this sudden hatred. Though I was unaware of it as of now.   
  
Lydecker then entered, and I was unchained from the wall, and was told that I could move freely. Lydecker approached me, and I remained calm and comfortable around him.  
  
"Would you like to do some training, Max?" He waved a group of soldiers over.   
  
I nodded, "Hell yeah."  
  
He looked at me as if I had spoken a foreign language. He must be shocked to hear the slang words come out of my mouth, instead of the regular language soldiers should be using.  
  
At this point, I could've walked out of here and went home. Lydecker would have no reason to follow me. But I had no notion to do so. Lydeckers plan had been set.  
  
The soldiers started off by attacking me one on one. I was successfully able to hold my own. This was too easy. But what is he up to?  
  
This went on for a while. When Lydecker noticed that I was showing boredom, he ordered for an all out attack. Every soldier in the place advanced toward me. I looked around taking in a count. Whoa, suddenly way too many. Even for a genetically enhanced soldier.  
  
Soon I was overwhelmed and buried underneath a group of attacking soldiers. Soon, not being able to get my punches and kicks in, and constantly being hit, took a toll on me. All my struggling to get free was adding fuel to the fire. No. Will not give in. Twisted images of my siblings flashed in my mind.   
  
Watching them all run away from me, during the escape. Don't leave me. Watching as Zack split us up. Stay, don't go. Watching one of us getting slaughtered by a handler. I wanna help...   
  
Then the images turned to what would happen if we didn't succeed. If all we believed Zack for, got destroyed. If we got destroyed. Images that would be true if I didn't act now. No. I can't. Can't let this happen. I won't let them die. I won't.   
  
I couldn't take it anymore. Soon the warehouse was filled with a scream, my scream. Some of the soldiers managed to back away, while others were knocked away.   
  
Lydeckers expression was a mixture of awe, horror, and bewilderment, as he was able to see....for the first time.....what the scientist had told him.  
  
My expression held a taunting look toward the soldiers. Bring it on. I stood there, looking untouched. Show no pain. Emotions are for the weak. All that I had learned as a child ran through my head. No one had moved, fear had gripped the soldiers.  
  
A movement behind me caught my attention. I turned, face to face with Lydecker, giving him a full view of my angered state. He stood, marveling at me. I can almost see the gears in his head concocting my future. Yet, I stand at attention, waiting for a command. He notices this and a smug, victorious look crosses his face.  
  
Funny, how with my back turned on the soldiers, that one got brave and rushed me. I was knocked down. My concentration had been on Lydecker, not at the soldiers.   
  
Foolishly the soldier tried to exclaim that he wishes to take back his attack, upon seeing that no effect was made. I rose slowly off the ground, never taking my eyes off the now scared soldier. My look told him that he would pay for that. And each step I took toward him, he slunk a step back. This went on until he found his back to the wall.   
  
I stood there, watching him shake with fear as I drew out the moment. Then my hand found its way to his neck encircling it. The group had backed away, giving me my space. But another soon came forward. This one had a gun. He fired a round, hoping to save his compadre.   
  
With my gaze and hand still on the one soldier, I whipped my free hand back to catch the bullet. I had heard it coming. I brought my hand back to my side and turn my gaze as the soldier dropped his gun. Briefly I turn back to the soldier I'm strangling and I force him to hold the bullet. He does.   
  
I release the soldier I have a tight grip on. I want to deal with the one with the gun. The soldier collapses to the floor struggling to catch his breath...he lets go of the bullet.   
  
I reach the other soldier. My mind comes up with something to completely surprise him and Lydecker as well. I grip the front of his uniform and pull him into a kiss, my version of the kiss of death. His arms flail at his sides. I release him, and move to walk away, waiting for the right moment. He sighs in relief. There it is. I place a hard kick to his midsection, knocking him out cold.  
  
I pick up the gun and find myself facing Lydecker again. Keeping my gaze on him, he watches as I dismantle the gun. Tear it into pieces is more like it.  
  
There is movement outside of the warehouse that I don't pick up on. No one does. It's Detective Sung. He was watching this fiasco and has contacted Logan. When Logan and Zack finally arrive, Sung brings them to his position. Zack looks in, and Logan follows suit. Sung keeps watch for any surprise attack.   
  
Zacks eyes go wide at what he sees. Max, pushed to her limit, a few feet from Lydecker. Zack notes to Logan and Sung that Lydecker is the only one they should be worrying about. The soldiers won't do anything, they're too weak.  
  
"What if Max is turned?" Logan questions.  
  
Zack shook his head, "Could be possible. But in this state, she is easily persuaded. If we remove Lydecker from the scene, I will be able to calm her down. There's no way she would attack me."  
  
As the three men move with their plan, Logan mutters, "I hope your right."  
  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  
  



	4. Maxxed Out

Rated PG-13 for language.  
  
Note: If the characters seem out of sync to how they should act, do not be alarmed. This is my opinion of how things would go IF Max's flaw was her anger, not seizures. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Angered Souls: Hidden Rage  
Part IV: Maxxed Out  
  
  
  
Back inside the warehouse, I am still facing Lydecker. He gets the courage to speak, "Very impressive, Max." When he receives no response, he continues, "And I thought that Zack was the angry one."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Is all I offer. My tone is cold and hard, equaling my expression.  
  
He then points out, "I see you cannot talk much in this state. I bet this puts a strain on you. Having to hold this anger." His next sentence goes unspoken, let it go.  
  
I don't respond. But I know he's right. I can't talk much in my angered state. When I do, it's very little. As of now, my mind is only able to focus on one thing. Destroy. And it takes all my energy and concentration to keep from losing control.  
  
As if he reads my mind, he offers, "I can teach you. Train you." He pauses, seeing my clenched hands at my sides, "I know you're afraid of this, Max. But with my guidance, you won't have to fear losing control." Again I hear, let it go. He moves to hold a hand out to me, but is interrupted.  
  
"Sir!" We both turn to see a group of soldiers bring in three prisoners. "Found them snooping around outside, Sir!" The same soldier speaks.  
  
Zack, Logan, and Detective Sung. They get tied to chairs. I am confused at the arrangement. Sung is in one chair, brought forward, while Zack and Logan are seated behind the detective, next to each other. Why don't he just send us home, I found myself wondering, looking at Zack.  
  
I am still angry. But Lydeckers next action will change that. He approaches Zack and begins to question why he is here. Zack doesn't answer, so Lydecker angrily backhands him.  
  
No!! "Stop it!" I command.  
  
I am ignored. Zack's gaze returns to Lydecker and he doesn't seem to mind the blood oozing from his now broken nose. Though, Zack's bleeding irks me. Lydecker then reaches and grabs Zack by his shirt collar, and backhands him again in the same spot.  
  
"I said stop it!!!" I shout again. Lydecker is purposely pushing my buttons. He walks over to Sung.   
  
I watch as Lydecker whips out a pistol. All three prisoners tense up. Bang! Sungs lifeless body slumps over. I gasp and my eyes go wide. The combination of the horrid and disgusted looks on the two remaining prisoners plus Sung's death causes me to twitch. I look from Zack to Logan, and I am hit with Logans' expression: horror, terror, and hatred. Lydecker then turns the pistol toward Logan, ready to pull the trigger.  
  
My eyes are on Logan. He looks to Lydecker and says, "Go ahead, shoot." I hear the click as Lydecker releases the safety.  
  
Let it go.  
  
In the blink of an eye, I have gone from standing, to pulling my clenched fists to an X across my front side, to whipping them out from my sides as I scream. Though now my scream sounds more like a cry, an angered wail of frustration.  
  
I release and let go of what I've been holding back. The floor below us begins to tremble. Slight cracking shows, as it buckles under the pressure of my surge. Lydecker lowers his gun and gazes in awe at me. If I was angry before, I'm pissed now. Finally, he muses.  
  
During this new transformation, Zack has managed to grip himself together and has freed himself. He then successfully frees Logan. Their gaze then falls on me.  
  
The sight of me brings back an old memory to Zack. In the same time frame that I had learned about my anger, the scientist showed Zack about me. But I was never allowed to see what else Zack was shown. The scientist showed him a computer simulation scenario of what would happen if I lost control. "She must never be allowed to reach this state, Zack. She would become unstoppable and lose control as well. At this state, no one is spared. No one!"  
  
"No." Zack mutters. He turns to Logan, "Get everyone out. NOW!!!"  
  
Logan successfully carries out the command. Now it's just Zack, Lydecker and me. A tear falls down Zack's cheek as realization hits him, "I'm sorry." I failed.  
  
It is too late. Too late for me. Too late for all of us. I am past the point of no return.  
  
"Incredible." Lydecker breathlessly states. A supernatural golden glow surrounds me. My features twitch with rage. Lydecker has pushed me too far, and he will pay.  
  
With slow, threatening steps, I cross the room until I am a mere foot from Lydecker. As I pass Zack, he takes a step back away from me. Suddenly, in movements way to fast for the normal eye, I have taken Lydeckers gun. His eyes dart to his now empty hands, then to me as he shrinks away. Fear has hit him. He realizes too late, that he directed my anger toward him. With another swift movement, I launch the gun behind me, sending it crashing through the windows, where it lands a few blocks away.  
  
I watch him as he watches the gun. He then looks at me and turns pale, but tries to regain himself, "This is a strict viola-" He is stopped when I grab him by his shirt collar and pull him close to me. No more talk.   
  
Logan has come back in by this time and joins Zack. He looks at the scene Zack is staring at and gulps, "Max?" I don't hear him. Lydecker shakes in my grasp, "Let me go, soldier." He commands. Nice try, Lydecker. I tremble with power, he trembles with fear.  
  
Suddenly, I knee him in the gut. He crumbles over, gagging. Weak. I toss him aside and he falls to the floor, hard. The fall knocks him unconscious. Worthless.  
  
Logan runs to my side. Zack tries to stop him, "Logan, no...."   
  
Logan doesn't understand. He shouldn't have done this. He stands next to me now. Zack stands frozen, he's too afraid to approach me.  
  
Logan moves to touch me. He reaches up to caress my cheek. He fails. My hand whips up and snatches his away, and I cause his arm to break. He whimpers and tries to pull away. He fails again. I reach up to caress his cheek, mocking him. With anger as my voice, I backhand him across the cheek, breaking the bone in his nose, giving him a black eye, and splitting his lip. I release him and he falls to the floor and looks up at me, holding the side of his face. I glare down at him.   
  
Zack fills my vision, as he kneels to the fallen Logan, he looks up at me, "We have to get out of here!"   
  
I shift my gaze toward the window, where sounds of sirens fill the air. The police. Actually, I should say the sector/military police. Zack begins to move Logan away, but I remain. I don't care, I'll take them all on.  
  
But we never got to learn the one important thing about this stage that I have reached. The fact that I'm beyond my limit, unable to return, uses a lot of my energy at an abnormally fast rate. Laymen's terms. I can only hold this stage for so long. What does this mean? Time is up.   
  
That's fine with me, for I have accomplished one thing....Lydecker is dead. He is no more a threat to us. We don't have to hide anymore. Actually, my time was up a while ago. I had uselessly been hanging on, for what I don't know anymore. I let go.   
  
Zack moves to catch my collasping body. Luckily, Logan is able to help Zack. One things for sure, I'll be out for a while.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
It's been a few days. I awaken, though I'm still majorly weak. I notice that I am in Logans 'Eyes Only' computer room. He sits, typing away. I chuckle to myself, Probably moved me into here to keep an eye on me. He turns his head to check on me and smiles when he sees me awake.  
  
  
Zack isn't around. Figures. With Lydecker dead, he left to plan a surprise X5 reunion in my honor. Logan had explained everything to me. Well, everything except the reunion.  
  
  
But Lydecker isn't dead. Unknowingly to us, he's in a coma. Until he awakens, Madame X is keeping him in a private section of Manticore. She was briefed on the situation. And now she wants me. She sees me as an asset to Manticore. And she plans to succeed where Lydecker has failed.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
The End  
  



	5. Captured

Rated PG-13 for language.  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to Angered Souls: Hidden Rage. Please read and review.  
  
Disclosure: Jordan and Evan belong to me until they show up as an X5. Evan is from the story Manticore Gathering, which can be found under Evil Gets a Delivery. Jordan is from the story Lost Family, which can be found under Family Innocence.  
  
  
  
X5: The Special One  
Part I: Captured  
  
  
Two Months Later  
  
That was the first time I had ever gotten so angry before. It never occurred to me that I had it in me. That I could get so angry....so powerful......before. Lydecker was foolish. He deliberately beat Zack and killed Matt Sung to get me there. The knowledge drove him mad and he was hell bent on wanting to control me. The only thing it got him was death. Yet....it didn't end with him.  
  
Logan.....why'd you have to do a stupid thing like that. He had received a part of Lydeckers punishment. It it wasn't for the sirens and Zack, I wouldn't have stopped. My hesitancy tat that moment made my brain catch up and realize that the body was at its' limit.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Logan entered the guestroom.  
  
"How bout we go out for a little while?" He asks.  
  
  
We climb into his Aztek and I don't question our destination until we reach the checkpoint to leave the city. He shrugged off my look and I remained quiet while he finished business with the guard. Minutes later we were back on the road. Logan began taking certain turns leading me to believe that there was a destination.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, we pull up to a deserted house. Logan turns the car off and gets out. I follow, questioning, "What, you have an informant here?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head, then sent a small pebble crashing against a boarded up window. I hope you're all hidden, because I'm bringing her in. I went along as he motioned me to follow him in.  
  
The inside held the deserted look firmly. It was dark. I gazed around the room, adjusting my eyesight by instinct, "Ok, Logan what's goin on?"  
  
No sooner had I asked when eleven siblings jumped out from hiding, shouting, "Surprise!!"  
  
I was startled, and my expression held that. All of them, here. HERE! I spot Zack as he comes over to me. "Zack?" I say, still off guard.  
  
"Now that the Guest of Honor is here, we can start this party!" He speaks addressing everyone.  
  
Party? For me? Zack...you've outdone yourself with this reunion. I owe you one.  
  
I spot Jordan up on a makeshift stage playing DJ. Within moments I gather myself together and begin to mingle. Logan hung back, remaining by the food table, watching m interaction. I soon learned that Zack had spread the word about my battle with Lydecker. Everyone was either excitedly congratulating me or asking questions about it.  
  
Jordan flips on a slow song, and everyone naturally pairs up. I, on the other hand, move to a deserted table. Something about this doesn't feel right. Sure, I love all of us being here, but that's the problem. We are like sitting ducks here. But why am I worried, Lydecker is dead.  
  
Zack sees the turmoil on my face and comes over to me, "C'mon, Max. You deserve this." He holds out his hand, motioning me to the dance floor. I give in to him and let him lead this dance. He holds me close, protectively. I don't move away, not when I feel safe.  
  
  
Logan had gone outside as soon as the slow music came on. He didn't at all feel right hanging at an X5 reunion. But that was his mistake. He should've stayed inside. The moment he left the house, he got nabbed. He was brought forward to Madame X. From the looks of it, she had the place surrounded. Logan was placed at her side, and a soldier held a gun to his head.  
  
"You talk, you die, Mr. Cale!" Madame X spoke firmly. She then lifted a megaphone to her and began her command, "Party's over, X5. We have the place surrounded. You have no choice but to surrender."  
  
The music immediately cut out and all was silent.  
  
  
Inside the house, one sibling looked at another in confusion.  
  
"Zack?" Jondi spoke in a whisper.  
  
"It's her." Evan confirmed.  
  
Zack didn't look happy, "She's the one that was in charge of brainwashing Brin."  
  
"That bitch!!" Jordan angrily came toward the front. I threw a hand out and held him back, shaking my head.  
  
"What do we do?" Krit questioned.  
  
Zack and I looked at each other. Our gaze showed that we hadn't a clue. The others read us and grew restless.  
  
"They have the place surrounded!" Syl stated panickingly.  
  
"Shit. We're dead man!" Jordan exclaimed, shooting off his mouth again.  
  
Suddenly, Logans voice could be heard on the megaphone, "Max?" Came his tremblin voice, cutting me on the inside. He had no choice but to do this, with a gun to his head, "They'll let the others go, if you give yourself up."  
  
Zack looked at me, seeing the turmoil, "She's lying."  
  
"I'm not afraid the trigger be pulled, Max." Came her voice again.  
  
I took a step toward the door, but Jondi reached for me, "Max, no!" I stopped, hesitant.  
  
I then turned and faced them all, a mixture of anger and tears on my face, "I'm sorry." I knew that thye wouldn't hold their deal, but Logan is in trouble. And I'd do this for any of my sibs in a heartbeat. I looked at Zack and nodded, he nodded back.  
  
Then I went for the door.  
  
"Max?" Jace and a few others screamed, some tried to move to stop me.  
  
Zack faced them, "Let her go." They stood in horror. But they didn't know that I could kill if pushed, and Zack had seen that it was starting within me-the buildup of power. In our nod toward each other, we figured to let me just snap and kill them all.  
  
  
The siblings then moved to be able to look out the window without being spotted. They watched as I was handcuffed and loaded into a truck. Madame X pulled her troops without harm to Logan or my siblings, as promised.  
  
Madame X deemed them expendable when Lydecker had turned up in a coma. She saw X5s as rogues that no longer were useable once out in the world. Madame X, a seriously wicked woman, had planned to brainwash me, then send me after those I loved.  
  
  
I seriously never planned to back there. If I wanted to see Manticore again, I'd just close my eyes and just relive old memories. Now I'm off to create new ones. Now I'll have to close my eyes to keep the faces of Zack and the others etched in my mind. But at least I'll get to see Brin again.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	6. Experiments

Rated PG-13 for language.  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to Angered Souls: Hidden Rage. Please read and review.  
  
Disclosure: Jordan, Evan, Kayla, Lee, Erin, Jason, Andy, and Bobby belong to me until they show up as an X5. Evan is from the story Manticore Gathering, which can be found under Evil Gets a Delivery. Jordan is from the story Lost Family, which can be found under Family Innocence.  
  
  
  
X5: The Special One  
Part II: Experiments  
  
  
They sure don't hesitate here at Manticore, do they?  
  
Seems Madame X has read the scientists' file about me. How do I know? It's been a week and right from day one I've been locked in a room with a one-way mirror, bound to a wall in restraints. She is deliberately trying to send me to that state.  
  
One thing I don't understand is Why did that scientist leave plans behind to create an "anger inducing" machine if he was so afraid of me reaching my final form? Because it seems that Madame X has gotten hold of those plans and constructed the machine.   
  
What does it do, you ask? Well, it shoots a laser at me. Oh, don't worry, it doesn't kill, but it hurts me like a bitch as it sends pain shockwaves throughout my body. Basically, since my power is fueled by anger (which, in turn, is fueled by emotions), Madame X is pushing me emotionally, to get me to crack. But I haven't, not yet anyway. Though I'm hurting and she's getting furious at my resistance.  
  
The machine whirred to life and I brace myself for another round. The laser hits me. She's turned it up a notch, I realize. My screams give her pleasure.  
  
"It won't be long now till she cracks. Then we can plant the seed of destruction amongst the field." She beams, speaking to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
My screams echo throughout the facility and beyond. In the gym, where the X5s that had stayed behind during the escape and are now running through fighting tactics. Kayla, Lee, Erin, Andy, Bobby, and Jason had stopped their exercises and gazed in the direction of the scream.  
  
"What was that?" Bobby stood up, speaking.  
  
Jason's eyes went wide, "That sounded like Max."  
  
Erin looked at him, "What would Max be doing here?"  
  
Andy answered, "They got Zack and Brin, didn't they? Why would Max be any different?"  
  
"Yeah." Kayla piped in.  
  
That shut Erin up and she nodded.  
  
"But what are they doing to have her scream like that?" Lee questioned.  
  
Jason shrugged, "I don't know."   
  
The group turned as the door opened, and their TAC leader of the day entered. Jason quickly gave the hush up signal and they all stood at attention.  
  
"All of you return to your barracks now." The TAC leader ordered. The group, without a word, carried out the order.  
  
  
When Madame X decided that I had enough for now, she had ordered the machine to be shut off. Then she walked out of the room, leaving me alone.  
  
How nice of her. I hang my head. I feel so week, so drained. I can barely move--breathing hurts, hell, even thinking hurts. But I can't close my eyes and let go-I have twelve reasons to keep fighting. Zack, where are you? I can't do this alone. I need you. A tear trickles silently down my cheek.  
  
I am lost within myself so I don't hear Madame X's return. The machine whirrs to life. I look up at the mirror. No, not again. Please, no more. I can't see her, but I know she's there, standing with her hand over the 'fire' button.  
  
"Why do you continue to fight me?" I hear her voice over the speaker. I throw my head back in a scream as the laser rips into my soul once again.  
  
  
Jason and the others hear me. Even from the Barracks, which is farther than the Gym. They gathered around Jason and his cot to be able to whisper to each other.  
  
"Sounds like their killing her." Kayla spoke first.  
  
"But what can we do?" Lee questioned.  
  
Brin was with the group now. She remembered the time Max had screamed before and wound up saving her. "Do you remember that incident about Max?"  
  
"The one when you were whipped?" Erin asked and Brin nodded to confirm it.  
  
"Didn't she go spastic and start killing the guards?" Brin nodded to Jason's question.  
  
Andy chimed in, "Zack told us it had something to do with her emotions."  
  
Jason turned to Erin, "Since you're the smallest, I'll sneak you to the Lab and you can find out what they're doing to her." Erin nodded and the two left.  
  
  
Back in Seattle, back in the abandoned house, twelve crushed hearts were gathered in a circle.  
  
"So that's how she creamed Lydecker?" Jondi questioned, shocked.  
  
Zack nodded, "Logan can give testimony to that."  
  
Logan dove into it as they all looked at him, "You should've seen her. Lydeckers' attack on Zack and I completely snapped her. It was hard to follow her because she was so fast." Zack nodded and Logan continued, "And her strength....it was unimaginable. She slapped me and it felt like my head was crushed."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Logans story sunk in. Then Zack hesitantly added, "I was even afraid of her."  
  
The ten others gasped, dropped their jaws in shock, or did both.  
  
Tinga shook her head, "No way. You, Zack, scared?"  
  
Zack shot back, "Yes." Zack stood up and walked out of the circle. The others remained quiet. He then turned around, "We nearly lost her."  
  
Krit jumped up, interrupting Zack, "What do ya mean, almost? She just turned herself in!"  
  
"Yeah! If she has that much power within her, they'll work to harness it and turn her against us!" Syl added.  
  
Zack shouted back, his eyes tearing up, "Don't you think I know that?! You all need to understand. Yeah, they'll try to turn her, but-"  
  
Jondi moved over to Zack, "Hey...it's ok, Zack. We'll get her back. It's ok!"  
  
He pushed away from her, "No, no it's not. If they're turning her, they're working on her right now and have been for the past week. If that's true, then she's useless to them."  
  
"I don't understand!" Jace spoke for them.  
  
Logan then understood where Zack was going with this, and decided to help out. "She uses up a lot of energy. Even for the short time after she hit that point, she was out for almost two months."  
  
The siblings eyes went wide in shock and realization. Zack added, "They'll push her to hold that state, for who knows how long. She could die from overuse."  
  
His last sentence hung in the air, as he faced his siblings. Tears were in his eyes, but it was ok, the others had tears as well.  
  
  
"That is enough for now." Erin heard Madame X speak.  
  
Oh no, Max! You look like shit. Erin thought upon seeing her sibling.  
  
I could barely resonate the two soldiers scooping up my body. And I barely notice when I'm placed upon a cot. Then I'm left alone. Erin uses this to her advantage. She sneaks into my private room, and approaches me. I see her, but at the same time, I don't.  
  
"Max?" Came the scared voice of my sibling. All I can do it moan in response. "What did they do to you?" She continued as she knelt by my side.  
  
She then disappeared from my view as Madame X entered the room and stepped up to me, speaking in a soft tone, "How do you feel?"  
  
I don't answer, and she shakes her head. Erin has hidden herself under my bed, holding her breath. "You disappoint me, Max!" Madame X spoke, turning to leave.  
  
Erin came back into view, "What is she talking about Max?"  
  
I can't answer, so I let a tear fall. Erin looks up toward the door, "Look, I got to go now. They'll notice me missing." Erin stands up, and leaves. "I'll be back," are her last words to me.  
  
I am alone with my thoughts again. I realize that I'm nearly ready to crack. I've held on for so long. I decide to use my solitude to sleep to regain my lost energy.  
  
  
  
Lydecker opens his eyes, once he realizes he's alone. He has been out of his coma for some time now, only faking it to bide his time. The image of me at my best fills his head again. You are mine, Max. And mine alone. Madame X, you will pay for using her for yourself. She belongs to me!!!  
  
Lydecker sits up and moves to the door. When the time is right, and a unsuspecting soldier walks in to check up on him....I will take him by surprise!  
  
The door begins to open, and Lydecker smiles at his timing. During the time it took the soldier to realize where Lydecker was, he was overwhelmed. Lydecker then swiped the gun from the now dead soldier. Now, time to find Max.  
  
  
When Erin and Jason reached the others, Erin had filled Jason on what she saw. Erin then repeated her report to the others.  
  
"She looked so horrible." Erin spoke, the others gathered around her. "Madame X is definitly doing something to her, I've noticed how weak Max was."  
  
Kayla shook her head, "I don't believe this. They're going to kill her. I knew they shouldn't have escaped. Now they are all paying the price."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Jason hissed at her, "I'm glad they got out. We all knew that not all of us could make it."  
  
"Yeah, just remember Kayla, Evan and Jace got out! And so did Zack." Lee reminded her.  
  
"I never believed it when Lydecker told us they were dead." Andy added. "I always knew that they'd gotten out."  
  
A TAC leader entered, "Lights out!" And then left immediately.  
  
Jason laid awake, listening to the others breathing. We'll save you Max, don't you worry.  
  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	7. Comprimised

Rated PG-13 for language.  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to Angered Souls: Hidden Rage. Please read and review.  
  
Disclosure: Jordan, Evan, Kayla, Lee, Erin, Jason, Andy, and Bobby belong to me until they show up as an X5. Evan is from the story Manticore Gathering, which can be found under Evil Gets a Delivery. Jordan is from the story Lost Family, which can be found under Family Innocence.  
  
  
  
X5: The Special One  
Part III: Comprimised  
  
  
  
A few hours later I awaken to a soldier sitting there with food.   
  
"Time to eat, Max!" The soldier spoke cheerfully. "Madame X doesn't want to see you starved."  
  
"Gee thanks!" I spit out sarcastically. I'm feeling a little better, but I don't refuse the food.  
  
"Good girl, Max!" I am sickened by this soldier's cheerfulness.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Came my unexpected question. The soldier paused. I decided to continue, "Why are you being nice to me?"  
  
"I have been ordered to care for you." He states in a harsh tone.  
  
Madame X then enters and the soldier moves away from me.  
"Good to see you awake. Now we shall continue."   
  
And before I can react I am taken back to the Lab.  
  
  
  
Zack and the others stood outside of Manticore grounds. He motioned for them to get down, and they obeyed.  
  
"Hey look! There's Jason and Lee!" Jondi pointed out as she started to get up.  
  
Everyone looked and saw the remaining X5s.   
  
Zack pulled her back down and shook his head, "It's not wise to make contact now." He turned to the others, motioning them to follow him. The group moved and they walked around the perimeter fence.  
  
Meanwhile, as Jondi had spotted them, Jason had spotted Zack and his group. He moved his position to be able to talk to everyone.  
  
"Don't look, but Zack has brought the others here." He spoke while making a motion to remain quiet.  
  
Erin's eyes went wide and she spoke in a harsh whisper, "HERE?!"   
  
Jason nodded. "Are they insane?" Kayla quipped.  
  
"They must be trying to save Max!" Andy added.  
  
Brin shook her head, "They are insane!"  
  
Bobby then developed an idea, "Why don't we help Zack? Maybe then we could all get out of here!"  
  
"It's a bit risky." Jason spoke reluctantly.  
  
Erin grabbed Jasons arm, "C'mon Jay, we can be the inside attack. Maybe provide a distraction to let them get in easily."  
  
Jason sighed, "Ok. We the coast is clear, I'll launch you closer to them. You stand up, pretending to brush yourself off. But you're really giving them the signal that we're helping. Got it?" Erin nodded, and prepared herself to get thrown.  
  
  
Evan stopped and had noticed the gathering, "What are they doing?"  
  
Zack looked up, "I don't know." The others stopped and looked over.  
  
  
Jason spoke, "Now." He grabbed Erin, carefully throwing her closer to Zack and his group, all the while making it look like he won the battle. The TAC leader saw that and nodded in approval.  
  
  
Erin stood up, brushing herself off, easily slipping in the signal to Zack.   
  
Zack read the signal and nodded. "They're goin to help us get Max back." He spoke to his group. "We'd better move now."  
  
Krit smiled, "Awesome." Zack led his group away, leaving Jason to conduct his group.  
  
  
  
Back to my familiar position, chained to a wall waiting for more torture. At least she gave me a few hours to rest up.   
  
Though I hadn't eaten enough and hadn't rested enough. I wasn't ready for this. It's too soon. I noticed as the laser pierced me again and the pain was unbearable.   
  
  
Zack signaled for the others to stay behind, and he took Jondi ahead with him. He left Evan in charge of the group as he went an met up with Jason.   
  
"You want to see her?" Jason asked.  
  
Erin shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jondi asked.  
  
"Look, we don't have time for this." Zack interrupted. "Take us to her now, Jason."  
  
"Erin will take you, she know's the way." Jason answered.  
  
Zack and Jondi followed as Erin led the way.  
  
  
  
After several minutes had passed, Madame X had shut the machine down.  
  
She looked at me, and noticed my position, "Unchain her." She spoke to two guards.  
They entered the room and unchained me. My body slumped to the floor, landing face down. I was overused. I didn't crack the way she wanted. "Damn." She swore under her breath.  
  
She had enough of my games. Just as she was about to fire up the machine again, Lydecker had burst into my room, standin over me.  
  
She dropped her hand down to her side, "What a nice surprise, Donald."  
  
He looked down at me, then to her, "You did it all wrong." She raised an eyebrow at him, telling him to continue. "The only thing you're doing is killing her. Not getting her angry."  
  
"And how should I have done it, Donald?"  
  
Lydecker didn't answer, and the two began a stare down.  
  
  
Zack, Jondi and Erin continued crawling through the air ducts until they had reached the room Max was in. As soon as Zack had seen Lydecker standing over an unconscious Max he was triggered and burst into the room. Jondi followed, but Erin held back.  
  
Lydecker moved away from Zack, over to Madame X's side. The fight for me had begun. Zack and Jondi versus Lydecker and Madame X. But the tables were turned when four soldiers entered the room. They aimed their rifles at the two X5s.  
  
Zack chuckled and sneered, "Could never do anything yourself, huh Donald?"  
  
Lydecker grimaced, then commanded, "Shoot them."   
  
Zack and Jondi easily dodged the bullets, keeping the firing away from me. Jondi lost concentration when she noticed me lying on the floor. A bullet ripped through her chest, and her body fell next to me. The nudge of Jondi's body stirred me awake. The firing has ceased and there was a pause in the battle. Though the guns remained aimed at Zack. Any wrong move would get him shot.   
  
I looked at her, noticing her lifeless body. Jondi? Dead. All because of me. All because I was to scared to let go. My eyes notice Zack standing above me. Zack. You came for me. I hear the click of the guns. No! They're gonna kill Zack.  
  
That did it. I slowly pushed myself up from the floor. I stood. Everyone was surprised that I stood up. My expression was angry, but I wasn't there yet. I noticed that Lydecker was here as well. You didn't kill him. You held back! I berated myself, unknowing that that was how I was building myself up. You held back and let him live. Now he's killed Jondi. Now he'll kill Zack. I grunted and clenched my fists.  
  
This brought Lydecker some memory. The scene at the warehouse came back to him. He realized too late that he showed up here just in time to be the object of my anger.  
He began to edge toward the exit.  
  
Madame X wasn't aware of Lydecker, "Shoot them!" She shouted, pointing at Zack and me. A shot was fired and Zack was hit in the shoulder. I watched in horror as he grabbed his shoulder and fell back against the wall, collapsing to the floor. My eyes watched him all the way. I turned back to face Madame X. I will not fail you Zack!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	8. Final Form

Rated R for graphical writing.  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to Angered Souls: Hidden Rage. Please read and review.  
  
Disclosure: Jordan, Evan, Kayla, Lee, Erin, Jason, Andy, and Bobby belong to me until they show up as an X5. Evan is from the story Manticore Gathering, which can be found under Evil Gets a Delivery. Jordan is from the story Lost Family, which can be found under Family Innocence.  
  
  
  
X5: The Special One  
Part IV: Final Form  
  
  
  
"That's enough!!" I screamed, shooting straight to my final form. Zack wasn't dead, Lydecker froze by the door, and Madame X stood in awe. I was unaware of Zack, only concentrating on the other two.  
  
My features were calm, but my insides were raging-screaming to destroy. I have reached my high point, but I realize that I am able to talk freely. What I don't realize is the strain from the machine has dislodged my control.  
  
Instantly, I was directly facing Lydecker. "Where do you think you're going?" I sneer at him. He doesn't answer and backs away. "I will not hold back this time!" Before he can react, his head is bashed into the wall. His lifeless body falls to the floor. I'm suddenly before Madame X, "I'm sure you're happy now, with him out of the way!"  
  
She crosses her arms across her chest, "Yes, well-" She blinks in confusion as she looks around the room-I am gone.  
  
Zack stands up, holding his wound, "Thanks a lot. We've got to stop her now." He grimaces and moves toward the door, "Thanks to you, she's lost control!" And he leaves in search of me.  
  
  
  
I approach a quarrelling mass of X5s. They bicker about how to rescue me. "Silence!!" I bellow, getting their attention. They fall silent as they see what Zack had told them.  
  
"M-Max?" Krit stutters in question.  
  
I look him in the eye, "Yes, Krit?"  
  
"What happened? Where's Zack, Jondi and Erin?" Jason asked.  
  
"Zack's ok." I turn and find Erin behind me. "But Jondi got shot."  
  
I face her and angrily spit, "I failed to save her, but I fixed it."  
  
"How?" Jordan asked.  
  
"By punishing her killer." I speak coldly. A nasty side effect is starting to eat at me. It's been ten minutes since Lydecker's death and I'm twitching for more. I close my eyes and moan as I try to ignore it. I am faced with my siblings, and I know I don't want to hurt them, but I have to do something. This is like a parasite eating my brain.  
  
"Max?" Jason looked worried.  
  
Just as I was about to pounce Jason, Madame X and her troop surrounded us. One soldier held Zack in a firm grip. It turned out that this group was X4, they were a little older than we were.  
  
"Let him go!" I spoke at one squeezed Zack's neck. When the soldier showed no sign of lettin go, I launched myself at them. They were fast, but I was faster. In the span of ten seconds, I had snapped six necks, though I still had twenty-six more standing.  
  
Then it was me versus two of them, while everyone else held back. Zack soon realized that I was toying with them.  
  
"She losing!" Brin noticed.  
  
Zack shook his head, "No she's not."  
  
"But she can't fend off 26 of them! They'll demolish her!" Krit added.  
  
"We should help!" Syl spoke.  
  
"NO!" Zack interrupted.  
  
"Why not?" Jace questioned.  
  
"She's toying with them!" Zack answered.  
  
"What?!" Chimed the many voices of X5.  
  
Zack grunted, "Why is she doing this?" He stepped forward to get my attention, "Finish this, Max!"  
  
I glance at him, but ignore his command. "They should suffer for what they did!"  
  
"That's not how Jondi would want it!" He shouts back. I tune him out and concentrate on the X4s. Suddenly a shot was fired and Brin's body slumped to the ground.  
  
"BRIN!" Krit and a few others screamed. I turned toward the body and the X4s pull back to see my reaction.  
  
Eva. Jack. Ben. Jondi. Brin! All dead. All because of me. In moments my anger had left me. I crashed to my knees, tears filled my eyes and I screamed. Not of anger, but of sadness. I hug Brin's lifeless body tightly, and let sobs rack my body. Zack and the others held back paralyzed with shock, unsure of what to do. Brin, I'm sorry! I let it go to my head. I ignored Zack and now you're dead.  
  
Zack knelt at my side and softly spoke, "Max, you need to finish this. Before any more of us die."  
  
Zack's word echo through my mind. A few moments pass and I realize that he's right. I release Brin and stand. I'm so comfortable now with shifting forms that I'm already there as I face Madame X. "Death will end with you!" I bellow and launch toward her.  
  
As an X4 attempts to block me, I instantly avert my direction before he can even blink. I halt in front of Madame X. "You are just as foolish as Donald." I speak to her. She raises a gun to me and I instantly strip her of it, "Like I said, I don't like guns!"  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Max. We don't have to be enemies!" She bargains with me.  
  
"It's too late for you. You lost your chance when you killed Brin." I step closer to her, "I'm done playing. Zack wants this finished, so I will."  
  
A blow to her gut sends her crashing to the ground. I reach and pull her back up, and she uselessly struggles against me. I release her and with another blow to the head, she is finished. Manticore is no more. Without Donald or Madame X to run it, it will soon fall apart.  
  
Zack comes over and embraces me. I fall into him as he speaks, "It's over." He scoops me up and turns towards the others, "Let's go home."  
  
  
  
Later that night, I awaken to find Zack by my side. I notice that we are at my place. Zack tells me that my sibs are scattered throughout the building. "They've managed to find empty rooms and took up residence." He explains. "You did good, Max. We're free for good now!"  
  
"But at Brin and Jondi's expense!" I cry out, a tear falls down my cheek. He reaches to wipe the tear away and slide under the covers next to me. He pulls me in a kiss, which I return fully. We lean into each other; our bodies close-touching. Our shirts are removed and he buries himself within my chest as I wrap my arms around him. My name escapes his lips and I hush him with a kiss that exploded within each of us.  
  
As we explore each other, we realize that this feeling for each other has been building up. Starting from our first encounter after the escape, after shedding our Manticore bodies, we looked beautiful in each other's eyes. No one admitted it then, but throughout the ten years we've gradually shown our feelings.  
  
His always showing up in time to rescue me, his retrieval of the balloon I wanted (and knocking out a guard so I could keep it), his wanting to be close to me (even under an alias), his moment of weakness at Logan's cabin, his turning himself in to Manticore for me, callin me out of everyone else for help, claiming that I could never be forgotten. And recently: his hug, the dance, and his courage to get me to shut Manticore down once and for all. All that comes out in this moment of passion.  
  
My always brightening up at his sight, my wanting to be close to him, my wanting someone to share a life with, my rescue of him from Manticore, the way we worked so good together as kids and now as adults. And recently: my kiss, the dance, and the way I clung to him after defeating Manticore. All that comes out in this moment of passion.  
  
He enters me ever so gently. I shudder from the feel of him pulsating inside me. "Zack..." He looks me in the eye as I cry out his name. He begins his glide within me and sends shivers up my spine. A sated smile became my expression and we begin to kiss. His tongue darts in and out of my mouth as he slides back and forth below. I grasp him tightly and don't let go.   
  
After our first orgasm, he begins to get rougher. It's fine with me as I nip at his neck. With one hand he holds me against the bed to tauntingly keep my mouth away. He leans over and in animal-like nature licks my neck and chest area. I run my nails over his backside, and feel his body tremble at my touch. I chuckle and use the force of my lurch to roll to the top. He counters me by continuing the roll to resume his position. He grins at me and I retreat my attempts as he dives back into me.   
  
We resume to our gentleness after the second orgasm, until we stop after draining ourselves. He lies next to me, rubbing my cheek. We are breathing heavily, and I place a kiss upon his lips, "That was soooo good." He smiles at me, and pulls me close. We don't announce it aloud to each other, but it's clear that we've advanced in our relationship. I snuggle up to him, and we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	9. Red Lust

Rated NC-17 for graphical writing.  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to Angered Souls: Hidden Rage. Please read and review.  
  
Disclosure: Jordan, Evan, Kayla, Lee, Erin, Jason, Andy, and Bobby belong to me until they show up as an X5. Evan is from the story Manticore Gathering, which can be found under Evil Gets a Delivery. Jordan is from the story Lost Family, which can be found under Family Innocence.  
  
  
  
X5: The Special One  
Part V: Red Lust  
  
  
  
The next morning found my siblings gathering around the sleeping form of Zack and I.   
  
"Shhhhh.." Jason quipped to the others.  
  
Krit knelt down at our side and whispered, "Awwwww......they look so cute!"  
  
"Guys, we should leave them alone. Let her rest." Evan spoke as Krit stood back up. They nodded in agreement and filed out of the room.  
  
The group gathered in the next room, each wondering what to do now. Evan had begun to make something to eat for all of them.....with the help of Jace and Erin.  
  
  
I awoke and shot up, which woke Zack. I realized where I was and calmed down. I feel a body next to me and look down to find Zack smiling at me. I, unable to resist, smile back. I lean over and we embrace and kiss, "Good morning." I mutter. When the smell of breakfast enters our room, we get up to dress and investigate.  
  
We enter the room where the others are, hand in hand. Everyone smiles at us.  
  
Bobby stood up, "Took you long enough." He spoke, referring to last night, and Tinga slugged him in the arm. "Ow." He rubbed the spot and stuck his tongue teasingly at Tinga, in which Jace slugged him for that, "What was that for?" Bobby turned to Jace, who just laughed.  
  
"Jace, Bobby, Tinga, cut it out." Zack spoke to them as he took a seat. I moved over and sat in his lap, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, and rests his chin on my shoulder.   
  
I leaned back into him and spoke to Evan, "What you cooking, Evan? Smells good." I smile as he brings over a plate.  
  
"Sausage links...for everyone!" He spoke. "It was all I could find." He passed out some to everyone. And we all started eating.  
  
Zack and I playfully nibbled on each other's link. He then decided to put one in his mouth, tempting me to snatch it from him. The others watched on as we teased and flirted with each other. We laughed and giggled as we teased each other.   
  
When breakfast had finished, we had picked spots in the room to hang and mingle with each other. Zack and I picked a corner of our own, and we started making out and cuddling.   
  
Soon, it's time for everyone to leave and start lives. One by one, they leave after saying goodbye to everyone and getting my number to keep in contact. They also include a few congratulatory words about Zack and I. Then it is just Zack and I. We stand in the doorway, looking at each other.   
  
"You'll see them again, Max." He gently speaks as he spots the sadness on my face.  
I nod and he pulls me into his arms. He moves me aside to close the door, and tugs me toward the couch.   
  
"Wait one second." He speaks and walks over to my stereo. He flips it on, and turns the dial to find what he is looking for. There is no need for him to ask as he pulls me close to him and we start rocking to the rhythm. I lay my head on his chest as he leads the dance.  
  
Suddenly I bolt upright as my eyes dart around the room. Something doesn't feel right. I sense wrongness in the air. Zack steps back, looking at me, sensing my edginess, "What is it, Max?"  
  
I am eerily quiet as I cautiously approach the window. I reach the window and gaze toward the streets below. My eyes catch a man leaning against a pole, he looks up at me and menacingly grins. I don't recognize him, but something about him doesn't feel right. Our gaze is locked so I don't hear the door crashing in.  
  
"MAX!" Zack screams for my attention as he assumes a fighting stance. Four men with death in their eyes enter the room. They notice me (the backside of me), but seem confused about Zack.   
  
"Max Guevara, come with us." One speaks. That gets my attention, and I face the men.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Zack speaks, standing by my side.  
  
"Our quarrel is not with you, stand aside or die." Another one answers. I recognize the tones of the voices. The Red Series. Two more walk in. I recognize the one to be the one from Logan's penthouse. The one I let go.   
  
Well. I guess he got my message to the others. Looks like they want to play. My look to Zack tells him to stand down. He returns a look of refusal, then acceptance. He lowers his fists and steps aside.  
  
I step closer to the group, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm surprised to see you came back." I speak to the one I recognize. He seems to slightly tremble at my voice directed at him. Probably doesn't want another broken arm. I muse to myself.  
  
"Ignore her, Zeke!" Kani speaks, entering the room. He comes forward to get a better look at me. When I see him, I recognize him as the guy by the post. He pauses in front of me to look me over.  
  
"So...do I fit your approval?" I speak mockingly to Kani.  
  
He looks at me, "Silence. You are to speak when spoken to. Or weren't you taught that?"   
  
I shift legs to avert the need to chuckle in amusement, "I'm a slow learner."  
  
He has his men surround me, cutting me off from Zack. He then walks up to me to examine me better. I stand still and let him have his fill.  
  
As he caresses my cheek, he speaks, "You are quite the funny one. I'll have to add that to the list about you."  
  
I gaze at him, "What does the list say about me?" I notice that Zack fidgets as he shows that he wishes for me to quit playing around. But I am curious about Kani, so I ignore Zack.  
  
Kani smiles, "It says that you are beautiful, inspirational, sociable..." He closes off the distance between us and continues, ".... Sexy..." He drifts off and plants a kiss on my lips. His advance throws me off and he wraps an arm around me to deepen the kiss.  
  
Zack, sickened by the scene, makes a move forward. Two Reds block his path and they throw him back against the wall. "Max, why?" Zack cries out in disbelief. His heart and stomach tumble as he watches the kiss.  
  
Kani eventually pulls away. He takes a step back and gazes at me in awe. I gaze back at him, breathing heavily. "Join with me, Max, in my crusade to right the wrong." He speaks, giving me offers that 'I can't refuse'. I stand there as he goes on, I am unsure of what to do. He steps to me again, cupping my chin in his hand. He draws me in to his vision for me. "You would be a great asset to my team, Max." He concludes his speech. He holds out his hand for me, "Join me, Max." He requests again.  
  
I gaze at his hand, and pull my hand up to my side. My gaze shifts up to him, and hesitancy fills my expression. I hear the scuffle between Zack and the Reds behind me, and my gaze averts to them. "Max, don't do it!!" Zack shouts, before a Red blasts him in the gut. Zack grimaces but doesn't fall.  
  
"Join me now, or loverboy gets it." Kani speaks tired of my hesitancy.   
  
"Zack?" I mumble in question. Kani uses the moment of my broken concentration to snag me.   
  
"Let's go!" He shouts to his men as he retreats toward the door. They pull away from Zack, and he collapses to the floor, calling my name. Kani's men then assist him in helping me to their van.  
  
We reach the street when I manage to break from their hold. A Red manages to grasp a hold on me, and we tumble to the ground in a battle. I snap his neck and stand up. I gaze to Kani, "You shouldn't have brought them." I speak before destroying his men.   
  
Kani gasps in shock at my swiftness. He is stunned when I destroy his men so easily. As I am about to right hook to finish the last one, Kani grabs my arm, and forces me to face him, "Now, now, Maxie.... we can't have you killing my men." He traces his finger over my lips, causing me to remember his gentle caresses from not so long ago. I close my eyes and shudder. He has found my weakness-my unable to resist lucious men, heat or no heat. I caress his cheek, suddenly eager to taste another kiss.  
  
I soon feel pushed away. When I look, it's Zack. He is upset and laying punches on Kani. Zack manages to twist and break his arm before I intervene. Kani chuckles and decided to retreat and try again for me later. Before he hops into his getaway vehicle he beckons to me, "I'll be back for you soon, Maxie!!"  
  
Zack keeps watch on the vehicle until it disappears. He turns and finds me slumped against the wall, confusion showing all over me. He wearily approaches me, "Max?"  
  
I look up at him, I want to run to his arms, but I am unsure. He sees this and scoops me into his embrace, "It's ok, Max. He's gone."  
  
"Please don't be mad at me." I cry. Zack hushes me and leads me back inside.   
  
  
  
  
Zack enters the apartment returning from gathering dinner. He walks in to find me sitting on the couch, staring at the window. He immediately knows what's wrong. He sighs and sets the dinner on the table and walks over to me. "It's him isn't it?" He asks, breaking the silence.  
  
I don't answer, but avert my gaze to the floor. But Zack is right. I am thinking about Kani. He approached me so intriguingly and I fell for his game.  
  
"Please, Max. Don't shut me out!" I hear him plead.  
  
I finally answer him, "I'm sorry, Zack. I don't know what it is." A tear escapes my eyes and travels down my cheek. Zack reaches for me, but I move away. "Zack, please...." I know I've just hurt him, but he lets me go. He watches as I retreat to my room and shut the door. He then slowly moves over to the table and eats dinner alone.  
  
  
It's the middle of the night and I'm still awake. A glance at the clock tells me it's almost 3 in the morning. I have been crying off and on all night. A rustle at the door catches my attention. Zack enters holding a plate of food. He doesn't bother to turn on the light, the moonlight shining in through my window assists his already enhanced sight.  
  
"Thought you might be hungry." He quietly speaks. He sits next to me and hands me the plate. I sit up to accept it, but I instantly set it aside.   
  
I turn to him, reaching for him, "I need you Zack."   
  
He allows me to pull him to me and we begin kissing. Soon our bodies our rubbing against each other as he massages my insides. I am unsure if he is thinking that our lovemaking tonight is just to wash away Kani's violation. He is caressing me and pumping me the same as the night before, when we first gave in to each other. Though, it works. I am no longer thinking about Kani. Only images of Zack fill my head. I am his yet again. Only the feeling of Zack fills my body. He must've sensed my full attention to him, for he began stroking harder and faster. I realize that now, as I scream out in ecstasy, no man could take Zacks place. I shudder and moan at each of his thrusts. He hungrily looks at me and licks his lips before tasting mine. The sweet taste of him is addictive to me and we use our lungs to our advantage and remain liplocked for several periods each time.  
  
  
A lone figure enters my place. He crosses the room slowly having to wheel the chair around furniture in the darkness. The man is about to call out my name in search of me, but hears me in the bedroom.  
  
When he enters my room, he instantly notices my figure. He blinks again to see another figure, on top of me. When the two figures move and I shout out, "ZACK....!" Logan freezes dead in his spot. He becomes pale and horrified at the sight. Logan then starts to leave the room and as he turns, his chair collides with the door frame.  
  
Zack and I freeze. "What was that?" Zack asks, he pulls out and slides off of me and I sit up. We cover our exposed bodies and investigate.   
  
I instantly recognize the figure in the chair, "Logan...?" Zack stares at Logan, upset at the interruption, but says nothing.  
  
"How could you, Max?!" Logan spits at me, moving to escape the madness.  
  
I run after him, blocking his exit, "Logan...I can explain!" I plead.  
  
He stops and looks up to me, "Oh, really? Now I know why you didn't call. Too busy screwin your brother, Maxie?"  
  
I step back, "That hurt, Logan."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well so did that!!" He screams back, pointing to the bedroom as Zack walks out of it. Zack leans against the doorframe deciding to stay out of this argument.  
  
"Please, Logan." I cry, kneeling down in front of him. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I was gonna call, gonna tell you." I pause to let him respond he just looks at me. "Last night, all that had been building up between Zack and I came crashing down. Especially after watching Jondi and Brin die." A tear falls at the mention of their names.  
  
That causes Logan to speak, "Max...I'm sor-"  
  
I shake my head. His stubbornness puts a strain on my emotions. I begin shouting, "NO!! It was my fault!" More tears fall as I lose control. "I could've saved them, but I held back!" I was starting to rise.  
  
Zack saw this and pulled me away to try and calm me down. Logan watched as Zack held me close to him. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily, "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Logan." I plea. Zack rocked me and began averting my anger.  
  
Zack spoke to Logan, "You're very important to her, Logan. I can't deny the friendship you have with her." I pull away from Zack to be able to face Logan. Logan sees that my expression confirms Zack's statement.  
  
Logan looks to me, "You really love him, don't you?" I nod and Logan sighs. "I thought we had something." He states nonchalantly.  
  
I step toward Logan, "I couldn't deny my feelings for Zack. That night, alone with him, at your cabin...he opened up to me. I was scared at first, but it made me realize exactly what I felt."  
  
Logan nods defeatedly, "Maybe I should've opened up to you first." He looks from Zack to me before speaking, "Well, then...congratulations." I smile and give him a thank you hug. "So, exactly what happened at Manticore?"  
  
  
  
Kani enters his facility. "Is the team gathered?" He asks, shifting his sling that holds his arm.  
  
Zeke nods, "Yes, sir!"  
  
"Good!" Kani smiles, then turns to a monitor. His smile widens as he watches the screen. A very powered up Young Max kicking the snot out of Manticore's finest. Kani watched as the man on the screen told a group of kids not to trust those innocent young eyes. The man gave the word, and the group moved to attack Max at once.   
  
"X6s. They were made to be better than an X5." Zeke explains to Kani, who nods. "And she defeated them without receiving a scratch."  
  
"Impressive." Kani speaks. "I will have her!!"  
  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	10. Freedom Bound

Rated NC-17 for graphical writing.  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to Angered Souls: Hidden Rage. Please read and review.  
  
Disclosure: Jordan, Evan, Kayla, Lee, Erin, Jason, Andy, and Bobby belong to me until they show up as an X5. Evan is from the story Manticore Gathering, which can be found under Evil Gets a Delivery. Jordan is from the story Lost Family, which can be found under Family Innocence.  
  
  
  
X5: The Special One  
Part VI: Freedom Bound  
  
  
"You killed Lydecker?" Logan questions in disbelief.  
  
"And Madame X!" Zack added.  
  
We were seated on the couch, me leaning back against Zack for comfort. "It took a while." I confirmed. "But eventually...yeah!"  
  
Logan yawns, then speaks, "I better go."  
  
I intervene, "You can sleep on the couch." Logan shakes his head no. I continue, "Look, Logan, you're in no condition to travel home." He finally gives in and moves onto the couch.  
  
"Ok, but no funny stuff." He looks at Zack, who nods.  
  
Zack and I retreat to our room. We decided, for Logans sake, not to engage in our previous activity. Instead we crawled into bed together. Our bodies were close. I could feel him next to me. His breathing an enchanting rhythm to me.  
  
I turned to face him, the lust for him in my eyes. We began touching each other. Touching turned to kissing. Soon he was inside me again.  
  
Oh God, Zack. Damn you feel so good. I can't get enough of you. Was what I'm thinking, all I could say was, "MMMMMM-Zack!" Though he seemed to understand what I wanted to say, for he smiled.  
  
"I can't get enough of you either, Maxie!" He sputtered back. We locked eyes as we both hit our last orgasm. He saw satisfaction I saw pleasure. He collapsed next to me, holding me tightly to him, as we both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Zack awakes and finds me missing. He bolts out of the room, startling Logan, "Where's Max?"  
  
Logan wheels to face Zack, "Here." Zack takes the paper from Logan and reads.  
  
Dear Zack,  
  
Have gone after Kani. Please don't be worried.  
  
Love, Maxie  
  
"Who's Kani?" Logan asks.  
  
"You ever hear of the Red Series?" Zack asks back.  
  
Logan's eyes went wide, "She went after them?!"  
  
Zacks eyes narrowed, "Him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked, confused.  
  
"Zakes Kani, the leader of the Red Series. He showed up earlier."  
  
"Here?" Zack nodded to confirm Logans question.  
  
"He has plans for Max. He knows about her ability."  
  
"I'm getting the feeling you're not telling me everything."  
  
Zack sighed, "He kissed her. Made a move on her." Logan gasped. "I think she liked it."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"She was moping for the rest of the day. Didn't eat, wouldn't sleep." Zack paused, then continued, "When you walked in on us, that was when she had finally come out of this stupor she plunged into."  
  
Logan nodded, showing that he understood. "Then we've got to stop her!!" And with that, they left to save the woman they loved.  
  
  
  
I allowed myself to be spotted. I wanted a quick, upfront confrontation with Kani. He immediately lit up when I was brought into his office.   
  
"How nice to see you, Maxie!" He spoke, sounding like he was expecting me. That unnerves me completely.  
  
"Sorry for not getting here sooner." I shoot back sarcastically.  
  
He frowns slightly, but dismisses my comment. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
I shift forms in front of him. He notices this, "Very impressive. You can do that at will now?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"What else can you do at will?" I know he's setting this up, to see me at work. I don't care, I'll show him.  
  
I glance to my right, then left, noting the two Reds that escorted me in. After moves to swift to follow, they are no longer standing next to me. I watch as Kani blinks a few times.   
  
"Amazing. It's like you didn't even move." And before he finishes his sentence, I am right next to him. He flinches slightly, startled, but resumes his toughness. "And you took down a whole series this way." He rattles off, remembering the video.  
  
My eyes narrow as I realize what he's talking about, "X6." He nods. "Lydecker was unable to recreate what had been done to me. What makes you think you can?"  
  
He stands shaking his head, "Oh, no." He chuckles, "What makes you think I want to create more like you?" He turns serious, "I just want the original. You are one of a kind, Max. It would be wrong to try and duplicate you. You are a whole army in one person."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better." More sarcasticness spills from my mouth.  
  
"You're all my boys could talk about. Even Zeke respects you. No. It's more than that. He is in awe of you." Kani returns to his chair, "Tell me. What did you tell him, that got him all shook up?"  
  
I lean over, bringing my face next to his, "It wasn't my words, but my actions." Before Kani could grab me to kiss me and throw me off again, I was already by the doorway. His face spoke of confusion as he grabbed air. He turned, facing me, as I spoke, "That won't work on me."  
  
He chuckles again, folding his hands in his lap, "Tell me, Max. Do you always play with your victims? Or is there another reason that I'm not dead yet?"  
  
I glare at him. Did he just imply that I actually liked his touching me in that way? That assumption of his made me furious. "I'm pondering what the Red Series will be like leaderless."   
  
"Better yet," He changes the course of this conversation wickedly, "how bout trying to get out of a room filled with the Red Series?"  
  
Before he can reach the button to call them into here, I am near him again. I grab him by the collar, hoisting him above the ground. He gasps for air. I smile wickedly and press the intercom button. Keeping my grip tight on Kani, I turn to speak for all to hear, "Listen up, boys." I can just imagine everyone in the building freezing from the sound of my harsh voice. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm shutting this project down. A heartfelt sorry goes out to all who looked forward to working in this operation." And over the intercom, I let the sound of Kani's neck snapping play through the speakers. I then hear the screams and shouts from those who were under Kani's orders. I continue speaking over the intercom, "I'm leaving now. Feel free to try and seek revenge." I turn the intercom off and leave the office.  
  
  
Zack and Logan catch up to me as I walk out of the building.  
  
"Max?" Zack runs up to me.  
  
I stop and look to him, smiling, "It's ok. I just had to take care of business." I catch the glare Logan shot my way upon reaching me.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asks.  
  
Zack takes my hand. He trusts in what I said, "Let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
  
We wind up at Logans and watch as he creates then broadcasts to the world:  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city...  
  
Recently, two major genetic projects were shut down, once and for all. Two projects that started out good, but soon became corrupted. Project Manticore, who used DNA by means of enhancing a human, and Project Red, who used a neuro-transmitter to enhance a human.  
  
A thanks goes out to Max, a victim in both projects. She overcame their corruption and defeated them. Good triumphs again.  
  
This is to the X5s....Congratulations.....!  
  
This has been a Streaming Freedom Video bulletin via the Eyes Only Informant Net... Peace. Out."  
  
~~**++**~~  
The End  



	11. The Suprise

Rated PG-13  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to X5: The Special One. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Heir to the Throne  
Part I: The Surprise  
  
  
Ten years later  
  
  
I am at the happiest time of my life. Zack as my husband, kids that he helped me create, and not a care in the world.  
  
It surprised me to know how much of a family man Zack is. Though, I should've known from the way he'd try to be big brother and CO to us while we were on the run.  
  
  
--Flashback--  
The wedding was more than I expected. Zack gathered every remaining X5 for the event. I cried upon seeing them, all dressed up, up on the altar waiting for me to join them.  
  
The honeymoon is one event I'll never forget. It wasn't planned for my heat to kick in as we entered a crowded hotel. Zack knew what was up the moment I moaned over every lucious guy. Zack dragged me to our room and locked the door. Until my heat was over, Zack made sure to pay me the attention that I needed. Which is how I had Jeremy and Jessica right away. Heat also produced Cameron, Frankie, and Marc. Zack and I realized that a successful pregnancy from heat produced multiple children. So we made sure to schedule after my heat. That's how we produced Brandon and Ben.  
  
But Sam....well, that's a whole nother story. One that I'll never tell Zack, or talk it out with Logan.  
  
You see....Sam I had with Logan. Marrying Zack did not shut Logan out of my life. We were too good of friends to do that. What does this have to do with Sam, you ask? Well, it's quite simple, really.  
  
Zack was making rounds to gather everyone for Jeremy and Jessica's first birthday party. I was in heat at the time and figured that Logan's place would be a safe haven till it passed. So I rounded up the twins and off I went. I was holding out really well.   
  
But it all came crashing down when Jessica started seizing. I managed to subdue her with the help of my pills. I then put Jeremy in charge of watching her while she slept it off.  
  
I was in the bathroom putting the pills away. My mind was able to refocus on my horniness and I had gripped the sink to try and push it down. "Focus, Max. You've got your children here." Logan then walked in to see if I was ok.  
  
He startled me by opening up the door on me. I lost concentration. Unable to contain myself, I jumped him. Jeremy saw our little scuffle as Logan pushed me away. Apparently the man hadn't gotten over my marriage to Zack. I wasn't able to care about his feelings, so I forced myself onto him.  
--End--  
  
  
It's a week from my birthday. The big 3-0. I sit here on the couch, the laughter of my children pour in from the outside, as I contemplate what Zack has up his sleeve for me this year.  
  
I'm suddenly drawn to the window. There I stand, watching my kids. "My little army!" I wickedly say. Then, instantly I step back in shock, holding my hands out and shake off the evil thought I just had toward my children. I gaze back up to them and blink in confusion.  
  
Zack arrives home to see me staring oddly at our children. "Something wrong, Max?" He speaks startling me.  
  
"No. I'm fine." I smile so Zack lets it go.  
  
The door slams as our children enter. "Mom, we're hungry!" Announces Jeremy (10 yr.), the oldest. His twin sister, Jessica (10 yr.), stands beside him.  
  
I glanced at my watch. Lunchtime.  
  
"Alright. Take your seat and sandwiches will be served shortly." Zack spoke.  
  
"Ha ha!" Ben (6 yr.) mocked Brandon (7 yr.), beating him to a seat. Brandon grumbled, so Frankie (8 yr.) gave up her seat and moved next to Marc (8 yr.). Cameron (8 yr.) and Sam (9 yr.) helped Jeremy to set the table. Jessica helped Zack and I make the sandwiches.  
  
Soon we were all seated and enjoying our lunch. I had no second thoughts about my thought towards our kids. Zack made no mention of how he found me when he came home.  
  
After lunch, we arrived at the park. I immediately and unconsciously began putting our kids into activities to 'test' them. From day one of each of our children's lives we noticed that they received our man-given abilities. It wasn't until this day that I've started to focus heavily on that.  
  
I found it easy to get them to participate in my subconscious game. I started off by having each of them climb the monkey bars within a time limit. Each activity I took a mental note of their strengths and weaknesses.  
  
During the race I was holding, Brandon had tripped and fallen, cutting his leg from a rock. He began to cry and I went over to him.  
  
"Stand up soldier and wipe those tears from your eyes." Zack had looked over at hearing my scolding. "Crying is a sign of weakness. And that is one thing you are not." I pause. "Now finish your lap, soldier."  
  
"Brandon, go join the others." Zack turns to me, "What's gotten into you?" He grabs my shoulders as I try to move away, "Max?!" I look at him, confused. My mouth moves to say something, but I fail and send a glance to our kids before returning my gaze to Zack. "Alright, we're going home!" I knew what was happening to me. I kept it from Zack out of fear of what I was turning into.  
  
  
Every day that crept closer to my birthday proved to be quite a challenge toward Zack. Each day I began acting more and more like our hated (now dead) creator, Lydecker. Three days before my birthday, Zack found me outside with our children holding a drill line while I paced, barking out drills that they would accomplish. Two days, he found me teaching our children various holds and fighting maneuvers. The day before, he noticed our children silently using hand signals that I had taught them. The night before, Zack and I entered a fierce battle when he spotted tattooed barcodes on their necks. He wanted to wash it off I wouldn't let him.  
  
But the next morning proved to be the real kicker. The day of my birthday Zack woke up and found me and the children had vanished.  
  
For the first time in his life he panicked. He ran from room to room, hoping to find his family. Upon entering Sams room, he found a note.  
  
Hey Dad,  
Guess what? Mom is taking us on a field trip  
to her birthplace. Isn't that cool?  
  
The fact that she took them to Gillette horrified him. But the way Sam signed his note made Zack go deathly pale. Zack stared at how his son signed his name: X8-177.  
  
  
  
Outside of the perimeter fence to Manticore, I stood; my soldiers behind me in an even line. We all sported army fatigues from head to toe. I turned to address them.  
  
"This is the first day of the rest of your life." I began to pace their line. The way they stood-full attention, hanging to my every word-made me proud. "From this day forward, there will be no crying, no talking back and no disobedience. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Came the chorused reply from their line.  
  
"Permission to speak, sir?" Jeremy spoke without breaking the line or his gaze forward.  
  
I approach him and face him, "Permission granted."  
  
Without blinking or hesitancy, he continued, "Not to be too forward, sir, but the acquisition of Case and Max Jr. should be executed."  
  
Add to my army! What a great idea. I nod, "You're input will be taken into consideration, X8-502." I move back toward the front of the line, "Alright. Face forward and march."  
  
With swift moves, they execute my command. But before they can march, a mysterious figure approaches us.  
  
"General Guevera. What a nice surprise!" The figure spoke.  
  
I halt my line and face the figure. "Agent Mallion?" I questioned the figure nods.  
  
He steps to my kids and begins examining them, "You've been training them, I see."  
  
I nod, "Yes. They learn well-and fast. I've only gone a week and they are performing greatly."  
  
"Lydecker would be proud." He speaks. A moment of silence is held, while we remember a great man. Mallion stands close to me, but he turns to face the group, "My name is Robert Mallion. You will refer to me as Agent Mallion. I will be in charge of whipping you into shape."  
  
"Now march!" I added and they move. Mallion and I hang back. We watch as a TAC leader leads the group to the training building.  
  
Mallion explains this to me, "I've kept some people around to keep this place going. I've been awaiting your return, Max."  
  
I smile as we walk inside the training building, "So have I, Robert!"  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	12. Operation Case

Rated PG-13  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to X5: The Special One. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Heir to the Throne  
Part II: Operation Case  
  
  
  
Zack stands outside of Logan's door. For some reason, since Sam was born, they haven't talked much to each other. It was like in some way, Zack knew something about Sam.  
  
Logan whips the door open, only to find Zack there. "Zack?" Logan quips confused.  
  
"Ummm.....hi!" Zack muttered as Logan let him in.  
  
There must be a reason why he's here. Logan pondered. Logan decides to go straight to the point, "Do I wanna know why you're here."  
  
"It's Max!" Zack lets his panic show.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"She's gone, Logan!" He begins pacing.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Home." Zack barely spoke, and his shudder at that word was clear.  
  
Home? Manticore? Logan began to get worried. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. For the past week she's been flipping out on me." Zack takes a seat. "Her and the kids-gone."  
  
"Woah....flipping out?? As in...?"  
  
"Déjà vu, Logan. Like in when we were kids. Our kids-the next generation."  
  
Logans eyes went wide and he rolled over to his computer. "Ok. Now the question is-Why?"  
  
Zack shakes his head, "No clue."  
  
Logan pulled up Max's Manticore file, "And I thought I knew everything about her." He sighed and quickly scanned her file.  
  
"Anything?" Zack rushed.  
  
"No. Nothing here that we don't already know."  
  
"Try Lydecker. He must have something. Hell, she was his favorite. We all knew that."  
  
Logan pulled up the file, "Oh."  
  
"Oh? Oh what? Logan?" Zack knelt looking at the screen.  
  
"I wonder how I could've missed this." Logan pulled up the mysterious file and the truth about Max was revealed.  
  
"Oh my god." Is all Zack could say.  
  
  
  
  
I knew that my sibs have relocated, so I gathered a team to track down Jace and Tinga. The team went from the last number they called me from.  
  
Skimms comes toward me, "General Guevara? We've found Tinga!"  
  
Good. I smile. "Ok, team, here's the plan. I will be going with you on this mission. When we arrive, hang back, then slowly close in. I am going in alone, but be ready. We will have to move fast. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Came their united reply. We were immediately on our way.  
  
  
  
"So if she took your kids....turned them into mini-X5s..."  
  
"X8s." Zack interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" Logan blinked.  
  
"X7 was the last group made. X6 were killed by Max. X1 and X3 didn't really make it. X2 and X4 turned out to be nomlies. So X8 would be the next group." Zack explained.  
  
"Dear Lord. Lydecker had this planned all along." Logan gasped in disbelief. He rolls toward the door, "We've gotta stop this."  
  
"Woah roller boy!! We can't just go barging in. Asking nicely won't work."  
  
"Why not?" Logan questions angrily. A surprise attack would be best.  
  
Zack blocks his path, "Worst case scenario-Max has turned. She's evil now. Just the way he was sending her. What she would've been had our escape failed." Zack sighs then continues, "We'll need backup."  
  
  
When we arrive, my army hangs back as instructed. I am dressed normal-to play my part. I reach and ring the doorbell. Charlie answers, "Hi, Max!" He greets me happily and lets me in. As he shuts the door, he calls out, "Penny! Case! Max is here!" He still calls her Penny, what a shame.  
  
As soon as Charlie let me in, Jeremy led the others and they closed in on the house.  
  
I follow Charlie into another room. Case comes down the stairs and walks in. "Hi, Aunt Max!" He takes a seat next to me. Case has grown a lot. Tinga's teenage son, though he will belong to me now.  
  
"Where's Tinga?" I question, disguising my purpose.  
  
"Moms upstairs." He proceeds to get up, "I can get her."  
  
"No that's ok. She'll come down soon. It'll give me time to visit you." I speak and he resumes his seat. Then Charlie mumbled something, got up and went upstairs. I am alone with Case, though I hide my excitement well.  
  
"You came alone?" He asked me. "Where's my cousins?"  
  
"They're around." He seems satisfied with my answer. I gaze at him, Tinga did a good job on you. But I will do better. "Listen, Case, how bout we go outside, talk and catch up on things?"  
  
"Sure." He shrugs and gets up. "Why not?" We walk toward the door.  
  
"You're not taking him anywhere."  
  
I turn and see Tinga standing on the bottom step. Her tone is threatening. Charlie stood behind her. He looked worried. From Tinga's words, I realize that she's been tipped off about me. Case stood next to me, very confused.  
  
Just as Tinga was about to grab him away from me, my little army had poured in. They manuevered quickly to separate Charlie, Tinga and me from Case, making him unreachable to his parents. Tinga became distracted, and was easily knocked out. Jeremy led his team in taking Case down. Though he was a hybrid as well, he clearly had no training. That will soon change. Charlie wasn't much of a challenge, and he soon wound up next to Tinga...on the floor.  
  
Then Mallion and two other men came in. "Take him to the truck." I commanded, pointing to Case. I follow Jeremy and the others as Mallion walks with me.  
  
"We're very close to tracking down Jace." He informs me.  
  
"Good. Good." I nod and climb into the passenger side. Destination-home.  
  
  
Zack was on the phone with Tinga in the middle of warning her, when he heard Charlie come in and say something about Max. Then he was met with silence. "Tinga?? TINGA!!"   
  
Logan looked up as Zack slammed the phone down. "We too late?"  
  
"Shit." Zack cursed and got up to leave, "C'mon we gotta go."  
  
On the way to Tinga's, Logan noticed the tears wanting to come through Zack.  
  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	13. The Heir Gene

Rated PG-13  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to X5: The Special One. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Heir to the Throne  
Part III: The Heir Gene  
  
  
(Lydeckers Journal, page 53)  
I must say, I am ingenious. Why? Max's history is the only one layered so deeply. So much is hidden from the surface.   
  
When she was created with inspiration from my wife, I knew that Max would be my choice to lead Manticore in my footsteps. I was aware of the placement of the Heir Gene in her DNA. Hell, I ordered the scientists to do it. I left it up to them to add something else to cover this gene. I mustn't let anyone know of my plan. Not even Max herself.  
  
What is an Heir Gene? It's a code encrypted gene designed with my ideas, dreams and thought patterns. Through her childhood it will remain dormant, hidden and unnoticable from any DNA tests. All the training I am putting her through is being stored for when this gene becomes active. I have set it for Max's 30th birthday.  
  
I should be ready for retirement then. I'll step down and watch my plans unfold through her. Manticore will be under my reign forever.  
(end)  
  
"Oh god no!!" Tinga looked up at Zack after reading a printout version of the file he and Logan stumbled upon. Tears welled up in her eyes and Zack moved to hug her.  
  
"We'll get them back, Tinga. I swear."  
  
Logan sat there pondering, He made a small grunt of realization, catching Tinga, Charlie, and Zack's attention, "Max is Lydecker, Case and the others are you X5s!!"  
  
"What?" Zack looked blankly at Logan.  
  
"She's building an army. Rebuilding Manticore." Logan paused, then something hit him, "Doesn't Jace have a child?"  
  
"Yeah. Max jr." Zack answered.  
  
"Oh no!" Tinga screamed. "Jace! She's gonna go after Jace!"  
  
  
  
Later that night, as the guard locks the door to Case's temporary cell, he awakens and barges up to the door. "Why, Max?!" He screams through his tears.  
  
No longer needing to act, I show my true form. I coldly gaze at him. "Weak you are now. Weak you will no longer be." I turn away, toward Mallion and Skimms, "Prep him for re-indoctrination."   
  
Mallion and Skimms head toward the area to ready it for Case.  
  
Case sinks to the floor. Jeremy comes up to the cell. The damage to him is revealed as he talks. "Stop crying like a wuss. It's sickening. Soldiers do not cry." I was off to the side, gleaming at my son's words. Almost like a Young Zack.  
  
I approach him, "Very well said, X8-502." Jeremy is clearly startled by me, but hides it well. Upon instinct, he assumes the lineup position. "At ease, soldier." I stand by him, and wrap my arm around him. In private, I do that. I do what I want. I look at Case, then proceed to unlock the cell. I open it and motion for Case to come out. "You will sleep with the X8s tonight, Case...or should I say, X8-402."  
  
Jeremy looks at Case, "If I may be bold to say this sir, but I am happy to have additions to our team." I smile and nod. I notice Sam walking by and a call to him.  
  
"X8-177!" I command sternly, he immediately approaches me.  
  
"Yes, sir?" He speaks, standing at attention.  
  
"Escort X8-402," I motion toward Case, "to the barracks and show him around."  
  
"Yes sir!" And Sam carries out the command. Case sees no choice but to follow. He reminds himself that his mother will come for him.  
  
Before walking away from Jeremy, I remind him of role call then lights out. He heads the other way toward the barracks. I turn and head toward my office.  
  
  
  
Zack, Charlie, Tinga and Logan arrive at Jace's place. Tinga is still in tears and Charlie does his best to comfort her.  
  
"What's going on?" Jace asks her brother.  
  
"Apparently, the war isn't over." Zack answers. Jace immediately understood.   
  
"Manticore is back?" Zack nods. Jace slumps in her seat, Max jr sits next to her.   
  
"She took our son. Zack says she may be after yours." Charlie spoke.  
  
Jace whips her gaze to Zack, "Max?"  
  
"Yeah." Zack hands the paper to her, letting her read it. "Not only is she really powerful, but she has taken our children and warped them."   
  
"What's wrong with Aunt Max?" Max jr questions, just freshly turned 10 and is seemingly already intelligent-- another hybrid.  
  
"Aunt Max got ill." Jace answered, fearing the truth and not wanting to tell her son.  
  
"We need to start calling the others, find out if they've had any kids since last time we met. Max is making an army. Destroying our children's minds....warping them. It's not her fault, but we have to stop her." Zack stated, resuming what he did best-being the leader.  
  
  
  
When I entered my office, Mallion was there. He greeted me and I sat on my desk. I noticed the way he looked at me, but I discarded it and proceeded with my plan. "Any advancement on 798's whereabouts?"  
  
Robert shook his head, "Nothing new since the last report."  
  
I stood up from my sitting position, "If you find anything, I'll be at the Grounds." The Grounds was what was called the training field. There I would have the open space to build my anger and train myself without disturbing anyone.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued 


	14. Party Crasher

Rated PG-13  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to X5: The Special One. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Heir to the Throne  
Part IV: Party Crasher  
  
  
A week later, the X5s gathered in hopes of saving their sister.  
  
"Well, not quite the reunion expected." Jordan chuckled.  
  
Evan shook his head, "This don't feel right."  
  
"Yeah, Brin and Jondi aren't here." Krit popped in.  
  
"Hush up you guys. We don't have time to mingle." Zack spoke.  
  
Evan leaned over toward Jordan and whispered, "I meant battling one of our own."  
  
Zack continued, "Max already has Case." He pauses and looks to Tinga and Charlie, "My condolences, sis." He resumed his speech, "But as I told Tinga, we will get them back!"  
  
"Won't Max be surprised that we've all been informed?" Jordan stood up.  
  
"I suspect yes, Jordan." Zack was about to continue, but a figure beat him to it.  
  
"Then again." Every X5 turns in my direction. "Maybe not." I smile evily and proceed to the front, joining Zack. I am here with a purpose-to gloat. Hell, Donald would. "Well, isn't this lovely. A nice little party and you didn't invite me." I gaze at Zack.  
  
"What did you do to my son?" Charlie stands, shouting angrily.  
  
I gaze at him innocently, then resume my wicked smile. "Dear, dear Charlie...Case is getting proper care." I stressed sarcastically on the name. I step off the platform, toward him. "Don't worry, you will see X8-402 again, I promise." I turned to leave.  
  
Tinga couldn't take my taunting anymore. She charged and tackled me. But she soon noticed a beam on her head. Zack and the others looked up to the second story rafters, while I stood up, brushing myself off.  
  
I chuckled as they spotted my army, "Did you really think I'd come here unprotected?"  
  
Zack goes pale and crashes to his knees, "No....no. Max, what have you done?"  
  
I walk over to him and kneel to him, I smirk at him, and then I call over my shoulder, "X8, front and center!" The laser beams dissappear and soon we are joined by my army. They say nothing and stand at attention. The X5s gaze at the X8s in horror. Logan sees Sam and curses himself for shutting him out.  
  
I walk over, between Jeremy and Sam, slinking my arm around them. "I'll be nice enough and inform you all on X8-402s progress." I look at Jeremy and nod.  
  
He steps forward and the X5s seemingly hold their breath. Especially Zack.  
  
"I have personally been working with X8-402. He is coming along perfectly." Jeremy spoke clearly.   
  
Tinga breaks into tears, causing the warpedness in Sam to surface, "For an X5 you sure are weak." Sam spoke out of turn, I'll talk to him about that later.  
  
Krit burst toward Sam. Sam easily dodged Krit and took him down.  
  
"Enough!" I shout. Sam snaps back into line. "X8 move out!!" Before I follow them out I turn back to the X5s, seething, "If any of you so much as think of breathing in their direction, I'll kill you myself!" Zack visibly twitches at my threat. I leave and they are alone again.  
  
  
On the way to the truck, Bling was able to nab Sam. Logan slowly approaches his son. There is no fear on Sams face as he turns his attention to the strangers.   
  
"Sam??" Logan questions carefully. Sam didn't answer. Logan and Bling glanced at each other and Logan tried again, "X8...."  
  
Sam then answered, "X8-177." He recited proudly.  
  
Logan choked, then pulled his son into a hug, which wasn't returned.  
  
  
  
Jeremy, Jessica and I were going over a game plan, when Ben comes running up to us. "X8-177 has been nabbed, Sir!!" He says getting my attention.  
  
I stand and my expression becomes angered. I instruct the twins to continue planning. I take Brandon and Frankie with me, having Ben lead the way.  
  
"There!" Ben points to two figures around Sam.  
  
"Well done, 210!" I then address the group, "Hang back, keep watch." I approach Logan, who is hugging his son for the fifth time. "You don't listen very well, do you, Logan." I get his attention and notice his tight grip on his son.  
  
"You've gotta stop this, Max!" Logan tries to talk some sense into me. I ignore his plea, but he continues, he holds out Sam, "Look at your son!" I do but not the way he meant. He knows, so he shakes his head, "NO! I mean, really. Look. At. Him. Look at what you've done. At what you're doing. You can't go on like this, Max. This isn't you!" He sees me beginning to crack, so he presses harder.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Max jr got bored with the meeting, snuck out and wandered off. He spots Ben, Brandon and Frankie. As he walks up to them he calls out, "Hey guys!"  
  
The X8 trio notices Max jr walking up to them.  
  
"Who's that?" Ben asks.  
  
Frankie smiles, "That's Max jr."  
  
"Didn't Jeremy mention him to mom?" Brandon recalled.  
  
"Yes." Frankie answered.  
  
"If we get him for mom, she'd reward us!" Brandon stated.  
  
"Let's do it and surprise her." Ben suggests.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?" Max jr reaches them.  
  
"We saw a frog. Wanna help up catch it?" Brandon begins.  
  
"I think it went over there." Ben suggests, pointing toward the trucks direction.  
  
"C'mon!" Frankie starts that way, Ben and Brandon follow her.  
  
"Cool!" Max jr exclaims, following them.  
  
  
"Please, Max!" Logan gets closer to me, tugs on my arm gently. "I missed you." Just as it seems he's gotten to me, a movement from Sam snaps me from my daze.  
  
"Sir, I heard some screaming."  
  
I pulled back away from Logan, with Sam in my grasp now. Immediately, I've forgotten about Logan and entered stealth mode, with Sam following suit.  
  
I reach Ben, Brandon and Frankie. I notice that they are huddled around a body. "Why have you left your posts?"  
  
The trio turns, conviently covering the body.  
  
"Move asi-" Sam starts, but I hold out a hand to stop him. I shake my head at him, then turn and just gaze at the trio.  
  
With one look at me, the trio steps aside, revealing Max jr.  
  
"We were going to surprise you, sir." Brandon spoke.  
  
"We knew how much you wanted him." Frankie added.  
  
I nod, "Very well." Max jr comes to.  
  
"W-What happened?" He sat up and saw me. "Your Aunt Max, right?" I smile, nod and kneel to him.  
  
Logan watches my interaction from afar. He sees Max jr with me. "Bling." He whispered harshly. "She got Max jr."  
  
"Oh shit!" Bling stated. "I'll go warn the others."  
  
"Hurry. I'll keep watch." Logan motioned Bling away.  
  
Max jr gets to his feet.  
  
"Would you like to meet the rest of your cousins?" I ask him.  
  
He nods, "Yeah!" I wrap my arm around him and Sam as Brandon, Ben and Frankie keep alert.  
  
  
Bling came running into the middle of the X5 meeting, "Zack! Zack!"  
  
Zack comes over to Bling, "Bling, what is it?"  
  
In between breaths he spat out, "Me and Logan....couldn't stop her. We tried, but we couldn't."  
  
"Stop who?" Jace stood up from the back row.  
  
Bling looked at her, "She got your son. Logan is keeping an eye on them."  
  
Both Jace and Victor shot a look toward where Max jr was supposed to be sitting.  
"NOOOOOO!" Jace screamed and burst from the warehouse.  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued 


	15. Battlefield

Rated PG-13  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to X5: The Special One. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Heir to the Throne  
Part V: Battlefield  
  
  
  
The rest of the X5s take off after Jace. None of them really wanted to tangle with one of their own-especially Max. But she has gone too far.  
  
  
The rest of my soldiers are now mingling with Max jr.  
  
"What is his number, sir?" Jessica asks me.  
  
I respond, looking at the confused look on Max jr, "X8-672."  
  
"Welcome to the team, 672." Marc and Jessica say to him.  
  
"Do I get to train him?" Jessica asks.  
  
"Yes, both you and 502 will now handle and monitor the progress of 672 and 402."  
  
Case comes out of the truck and over to me. He has turned out very well. For the past week, he's been transforming beautifully. I then hand Case a hackey sack, "Invite the others to play. We have a few minutes before leaving."  
  
Everyone joins in the game, except for Jeremy and Max jr. Jeremy is heavy into working on our game plan. I shake my head and walk over to him.  
  
"502." He looks up at me. "Put that away and go join the others." He nods and moves to the group, leaving me alone with Max jr. I slide next to him, puttin my arm around him.  
  
"Can I join them?" He asks looking at me.  
  
"Yes." I nod, watching him join the circle.  
  
Mallion then approaches me, "We have to go back now, Max." I nod.  
  
"X8!" I call. "We're moving out." They fall in line and move toward the truck.  
  
Suddenly, the angry shouts from the oncoming X5s caught my attention. Instinctively, the X8s and I assumed the defensive position. Jace leapt out of nowhere toward Marc and began pummeling him. Marc held up well, but the sight was just pissing me off. With slight concentration, I warped myself next to them. The other X5s keep back. I quickly separate Jace from Marc and toss her aside. She immediately jumps back to her feet. We square off, circling each other.  
  
I confuse Jace when I lower both my fists to my sides. "I don't want to fight you."  
  
Jace breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. I knew you coul-"  
  
"It's a complete waste of time." I speak interrupting her. All the X5s gasp. "Get in the truck." I command to my squad. They do so without hesitation. I'm about to follow, when I feel myself being grabbed and kissed.  
  
"Zack, NO!!" I heard Syl scream. They all knew what I was capable of-and that terrified them. Especially when Zack took a deadly risk.  
  
I soon feel the anger swelling within me and I push Zack away. "Don't ever do that again!!" I hiss at him. I'm grunting, as I need a release. I heavily backhand Zack, sending him quite a distance away. I grab Syl, who is next closest to me.  
  
I place Syl in a chokehold and bring her to her knees. She grasps my hand to try and get it off as she gasps for air. Zack sits up, holding his cheek just as I snap Syls neck and render her lifeless.  
  
The neck-crunching sound causes the X5s to stare in horror at me. I let Syls body fall to the ground triggering Evan into charging toward me. Suddenly he gags from loss of air. I have used my lightning speed and planted my fist into his gutt. He falls to his knees and I turn my gaze to the X5 group. My expression is empty, showing nothing.  
  
Zack looks from Syl to Evan, who is keeled, hacking up blood and saliva. Suddenly, Zack turns and sees that my gaze is on him. He catches a glimpse of emotion in my eyes. Emotion that calls out to him in a plea-a glimpse that shows my helplessness, of my being trapped. Zack slowly climbs to his feet. He is about to act on his glimpse at me, but he is interrupted.  
  
"Max!!" Mallions voice cuts the air. "Let's go!" Zack notices the way I obey that tone-and the man behind it. That gives him hope and an idea.  
  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued 


	16. Breakpoint

Rated R (for all those deaths and destructions)  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to X5: The Special One. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Heir to the Throne  
Part VI: Breakpoint  
  
  
  
  
"Her mind is in chaos." Zack informed Logan, Sebastian and the other X5s. "That is why this gene works so perfectly." He had explained the glimpse that he saw in Max's eyes.  
  
"So we should scramble her mind, stablize her long enough for us to pinpoint the gene within her and destroy it." Logan proclaimed.  
  
"Exactly." Zack smiled at Logan's realization. He began passing out lists of items for his siblings to collect. "Collect the items on your list and return her ASAP." The siblings nodded and took off.  
  
"We'll save Max yet!" Krit spoke before leaving.  
  
"What am I to do, Zack?" Logan questioned.  
  
"You're gonna help me build this thing. And we'll need your expertise, Sebastian." Zack looked as Sebastian nodded in understanding.  
  
  
  
  
I sit in my office and gaze at the wall. But I don't see the wall, I see Zack and his eyes looking back at me. This confuses me greatly. I shouldn't feel remorse for a rouge X5, hell, I shouldn't even feel anything toward the X5 known as 599. Yet something is bothering me, knawing at me. It won't stop.  
  
"I need to shake this off." I turn to page Mallion into my office.  
  
"Is there a problem, Sir?" It's Jeremy. He must have felt my confusion and had come to me.  
  
I gaze in awe at him. 502 is my best creation yet. I had him with 599, though now I don't know what I was thinking.......mating with a rouge soldier. But despite all that, 502 turned out to be well above my expectence. I move to the front of my desk and sit upon it. "Colnel Lydecker would be proud of you, 502."  
  
"What was he like, Sir?" Jeremy asked, now closer to me.  
  
"He was a good man, 502. Going out of his way countless times to make sure we would turn out ok."  
  
"The X5s, right?" I nodded. "Colnel Lydecker didn't do a very good job if they killed him." Jeremy make a good observation, with what he knew about that whole situation.  
  
I frown, "Actually, he succeeded with what he wanted." Jeremy looked at me confused. "I killed him."  
  
"He wanted you to kill him? But why, Sir?"  
  
"No. That's not what I mean." I shake my head at him, "You know what I am capable of, right?" He nods. "Well one day, around 10 years ago, I lost control of myself. He died trying to stop me. If I wasn't in such a blind rage, I wouldn't have hurt him. But I was where he wanted me. I had reached the point that he worked so hard to get me to."   
  
Jeremy was about to reach in comfort to me, but Mallion entered.  
  
"Back to your bunk, 502. Lights out." He commanded. Jeremy saluted us, then left. Robert then reached to me and wiped a tear away. "What's with the tears?" He sounded disgusted but concerned.  
  
I shook my head, "I don't know. Suddenly, all I can think about are Zac--599's eyes."  
  
"When did this start?" He asked, seating next to me.  
  
"Since the scuffle earlier with the rouge X5s." I pull away. "Maybe a good workout would help shake this off." He agreed and we headed to the spacious training field.  
  
  
  
  
When the siblings returned home with thier collected items, Zack and Logan began thier work.  
  
Krit scooched next to Zack, "Ok. Plan A is to make this machine to remove that gene. But I've always known you to have a backup plan. So what is it?"  
  
Zack was tinkering with one of the items as he answered Krit, "Max stayed behind in Seattle for a reason, right?"  
  
Krit nodded, "You're talking about her Jam Pony crew, huh?"  
  
"Yes. If Plan A fails. Plan B is to use her love for her friends as a backup."  
  
"What if that one fails?" Logan looked over, asking.  
  
Zack paused, "I don't know. I don't want to resort to having to kill her."  
  
Sebastian's machine beeped as he spoke, "If this contraption works, you won't have to Zack." Zack looked up at him and smiled hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
Slowly my gaze crept over every dummy that encircled me. The objective was reaching out with my power towards all of them, causing them to simeltaneously explode. Before, I had always managed to reach 2-3 of them or none at all.  
  
There were more dummies, creating an outer circle. My task with them was taking them out using my strength and speed.  
  
My power rise was shown as the wind began bringing the grass alive. My eyes were closed in concentration, my face twitching as I built up my power. My eyes remained closed. I would see the dummies with my power only.  
  
Robert stood on the sidelines, his smile spread from ear to ear as he watched me. Finally. 452 you have reached your potential. Lydecker, you SOB, you did it. You actually created an ultimate soldier.  
  
Then I felt secure in my power level. I then worked to use it to locate the position of the dummies. I had it. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel thier positions.  
  
"HHAAAAAAAAAA..............!!!" My eyes shot open as I screamed in release. All 10 dummies exploded. Shortly after, the smoked cleared. I didn't cheer or crack a smile. Instead, I narrowed my eyes to a slit in an angered fashion as I look to the left toward the outer group of dummies and used my power to feel the ones on the right.  
  
Though I did not move right or left. Instead, I use my incredible speed and to both normal and transgenic eyes, I had disappeared and reappeared nex to the group behind me.  
  
In the same motion, I had managed to spring upward and spun bringing my leg out. My foot connected with the first head and ripped it off. I brought my arms out connecting with the head of the other two dummies as I was coming downwards from my jump.   
  
The whole action took mere seconds to complete. 3 dummies down, 12 to go. I immediately warped next to another group of dummies, opposite of where I just was.  
  
Suddenly I froze and stumbled backwards, nearly losing my footing and completely losing my concentration. My eyes went wide as I gazed at the dummy in front of me....seeing Zack's eyes again. "Zack?" I weakly spoke.  
  
I hadn't noticed Robert next to me. I had started trembling.  
  
"452?" Robert spoke and I pushed away from him.   
  
I turned, facing the barracks where the X8s were sleeping. Zack's kids. My kids. "Our kids." My fists were clenched and I hadn't realized I spoke aloud.  
  
Robert stepped next to me, "Soldiers." He corrected me.  
  
I whipped my gaze to him, repeating, "Soldiers." That didn't feel right, so I corrected myself, "X8. Kids. Our kids. 599. Zack. My Zack." There. That felt better....I think.   
  
Suddenly, my mind snaps from the pressure. 452, Max. 599, Zack. Duty. Teamwork. Must escape. Zack. 12 got out. Max. Duty, discipline, teamwork. 12 escaped. Lydecker, dead. Renfro, dead. Jondy, Brin, Tinga........DEAD....No!! Ben, Jack, Eva........DEAD....No!! Syl, Evan, Kayla........DEAD....NO!! ALL BECAUSE OF ME! NOOOOOOOO!!!! "Must end this weakness, NOW!!"  
  
I grew angry, then used my power to knock Robert away from me. Then I fled.  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued 


	17. Final Confrontation

Rated PG-13  
  
Note: Here is the sequel to X5: The Special One. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Heir to the Throne  
Part VII: Final Confrontation  
  
  
Later that night, Jace and Tinga sat in the corner with thier loved ones, still reeling from the loss of thier only children.  
  
Zack looked up at them just as he finished the machine for his plan. Suddenly Krit, who had been outside, was thrown thru the window. The X5s stood up in reaction. Immediately Erin was at his side, helping him to his feet.  
  
Without looking, but knowing who it was, Zack spoke, "Max." He turned to his siblings, "You know what to do." They all went outside and Zack clutched the device tightly to him.  
  
I stood on the lawn, seething as Zack and I entered a stare down. 599--weak, destroy....kill. X5--worthless, kill....destroy. X5.....traitors.....enemies. I had fallen to the dark side of my power and the voices of destruction flew thru my head rapidly.  
  
From each side of me, two fists were aimed in my direction. I thew my arms up immediately in defense. "Nice try!" I spoke, then turned to my right, planting my fist into Lee's gut. I realized that I put way to much effort in that punch and wound up killing him. More. Take another one. They are unimportant. I didn't mourn or cheer, since Andy jumped me from behind and trapped me in a strangle-hold.  
  
"Do it now, Zack!" He screamed trying to get me down. Weak, worthless. Kill him. Angrily, I reached behind for him, grabbed his shirt with one hand and used my other hand to free my neck from his grasp. Once freed, I proceeded to launch him over my shoulder, crashing heavily into the ground. It didn't kill him, but winded him and knocked him unconcious.  
  
"Do what now??" I glared angrily at the group. Suddenly my feet were swept from beneath me and I collasped to the ground. I looked and saw Case in the defensive stance with Max Jr. next to him. Bling stood behind them and I put 2 and 2 together. He brought them here.  
  
Case didn't smile as he spoke, "I remember a time when my mother was taken from me. You promised to get her back and you did. I remember a time when bad men swarmed my home looking for me, but you and my mother showed up to stop them. What happened to that?"  
  
I stood up, but his gaze locked me. I knew what he meant--his question, I mean. "Max is dead, but 452 lives on." Traitors. Kill them. I took a step to Case, my power building rapidly, fueled by the evil of the voices. I drew a fist back, ready to strike.  
  
Zack saw my actions and knew he had to act fast. It would take to long to round up the Jam Pony crew, so Plan B failed already. Max would have killed the children before they could show up. Tinga then caught his attention. She motioned to her barcode then began to approach Max.  
  
Zack knew right then what Tinga was up to. A risky action, but it could save her son.  
  
"Planning on attacking them blindly, 452." Tinga caught Max's attention. She spoke the way Manticore Transgenics would. But Tinga was buying Zack time. He need to get close enough to Max to place the machine on her head.   
  
"I don't need your help, 798." The rouge X5 taking my side. I glared at her in confusion. This buys Zack the time he needs. Tinga managed to distract me long enough for Zack to slip the device on my head.  
  
I grap my head, fall to my knees and scream in pain as my brain becomes scrambled. Tinga grabs Case and Max Jr., pulling them to the group for safety. Zack had planned just to have the evil Heir Gene zapped from me permanently. He didn't figure in me backlashing against the machine's objective in desperation to regain the battle. It resulted in a bright explosion, knocking me unconsious and the others down.  
  
Zack jumped to his feet to collaspe at my side, "Max!!"  
  
Logan approaches Zack, holding passports and ID's in his hand. Sebastian sat next to him. "Sebastian thinks it's best to send her away....for a while." Logan spoke, holding out the items for Zack to take.  
  
Sebastian added, "She won't know any of us, Zack."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zack looked up, tears in his eyes.  
  
"The bright explosion--was her memory being erased permanently."  
  
Shock entered Zack's expression as he looked down at me. Slowly he reached and took the items from Logan and pulled them into his line of sight, "Hawaii, huh?"  
  
Logan nodded, "Bling can take her to the airport, then she's on her own."  
  
  
  
When I boarded the plan, Zack chose to get his kids away from Manticore. Case returned to Tinga and Charlie. And Charlie started using Tinga's real name. Max Jr. returned to Jace and Victor. Zack, unable to care for the 7 or so kids he had with me, split them up between the remaining X5s. Logan requested to keep Sam and Zack kept Jeremy and Jessica. He then proceeded to occupy his thoughts by constantly traveling, popping in to the different locations to visit them. Upon visiting Sam for the first time, Logan told Zack all about him. Zack seemed ok with it, blaming my evil gene for my action. No one was allowed to visit me. Zack wouldn't chance traumatizing me, when I couldn't remember who they were.  
  
  
Epilogue  
6 months later  
  
Gosh I love Hawaii. Can't get enough of that warm sun. And sand in my shoes.....still excites me.  
  
I'm sittin in a lounge chair on a beach and a server brings me lemon iced tea. As I sip my drink, I glance at my camera. I'm a photographer for the local paper. Turns out I'm really good and everyone loves my work. They just oogle at my ability to capture those oddball, hard to get shots.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a tall, well built, blond haired man leaning against a tree. He's staring at me, in a way he looks to be watching me. I notice him turn away to avoid my gaze just as two kids begin running circles around him. Jeremy and Jessica giggle as they repeatedly circle Zack.   
  
I should know them. I should run to Zack and hold him, telling him how much I've missed him. But I don't. Instead I turn away to get some captures of children playing near the water. I don't notice the trio turning to leave. I don't turn my head to glance at them and I don't get up to approach them, asking them to join me on the beach. So I miss my chance to stop them from leaving. And I will never see them again.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
END 


End file.
